You Can't Love Scars (Part 1 of 4)
by tjw242
Summary: After the events of the Giant War, there's something wrong with Nico. Percy decides to make sure Nico gets better, and they realise their love. But, will the demigods be able to stay together when there's trouble at every turn? (Contains: mature themes, m/m slash, swearing, self-harm and yaoi/lemons.) [A Percico Fic]
1. Be A Dear

****Hey guys, welcome to my first Perico! As a heads up… **

**1) All of the Gods (except Hades, what a douche) are friendlier in this AR. **

**3) The relationship between Nico and Persephone is a lot closer.**

**d) This story contains swearing, mature themes and boy on boy intercourse, if ya don't like, don't read.**

**7) Chapter lengths have upped from 2k to 3k.**

**#) This is my third story and I'm a kid, please forgive for such crappy writing. **

**To be honest, I spewed this out in, like, 18 hours, so the plot is terrible, but I figured it was still worth publishing :3**

**Hope you enjoy :D****

* * *

_~1~_

It had been two weeks since the defeat of Gaia.

The Greeks had combined forces with the Romans in a last-ditch effort in New Rome, and before they could launch a last attack on the Earth Spirit, she brought the fight to them. New Rome was destroyed, and the Greeks had, without hesitation, taken their Roman counterparts in at Camp Half-Blood once the war was over.

Of course, _many_ new cabins had to be built, but the Hephaestus and new Vulcan cabins took care of that. Within a few days, the Camp-Half Blood population had almost tripled and everyone felt at home. The Greeks owed the Romans and the Romans needed a base. Everyone was happy.

Except for those who were in mourning. Hazel and Jason, heroes of the Romans for their assistance in the defeat of Gaia sought comfort in each other over the loss of Piper and Frank.

Leo had disappeared for a few days after the war ended, but returned without Calypso, to everyone's dismay. He was moping about, helping where he could in the expansion of the camp, but he hadn't given up on his girl. Percy wished he had Leo's spirit.

Losing Annabeth had taken a toll on the entire camp, but everybody knew no one was hurting as much as Percy. He was trying to be strong, which only made the other campers feel worse. A lot of the time, if he wasn't trying to lose himself in the ocean, he was in his cabin, confiding to Reyna about the war. Reyna was beyond petty gossip, but no one approached her for tidbits or secrets anyway. Over the next week and a half, Percy drew strength from the praetor to force himself back into everyday demigod life. He didn't go on the follow-up quests with the other demigods to check on the allies who had helped them throughout the war, but he told Chiron he could start running classes again. As soon as Chiron announced these quests, the in-residence population of Camp Half-Blood dropped drastically. The centaur knew the Romans needed time to adjust, and they were happy enough to be distracted by the many quests that would spread them all over the world.

Now, a fortnight later, Percy was making his way to the dining hall, where a huge celebration was taking place. All of the questing demigods had returned for tonight. Percy had convinced himself to at least make an appearance- his dad would be there. Camp Half-Blood was throwing a huge feast for the _official _defeat of Gaia, and the Olympians (or at least, most of them) were joining in the mortal revels as a thank you. Percy took a deep breath as he dragged a hand through his hair. _In. Out. Just half and hour. In. Out. Breath. _

Why was he so nervous? _Because people get hurt around you. _

The _Gods_ are here, nothing can go wrong. _That's what you said about Ann-_

Percy forced the thought from his mind and steeled himself to enter the party.

Perhaps this is how Nico feels about social events. No, no one knew exactly why the son of Hades hated being around too many people, other than the fact it was a family trait. Chiron had consulted Percy about the layout of the tables, and Percy asked why the centaur had placed Hades and Persephone at almost the side of the room, on a table of their own.

"They don't really like to be the centre of attention. After millennia of being downcast by his brothers," Chiron said almost sadly, "it finally sank in to Hades that Poseidon and Zeus didn't…"

The centaur picked his words, "Want him."

Now, as Percy saw his aunt and uncle sit at a table of their own, chatting quietly between themselves, he couldn't get Nico out of his mind. Throughout the battle, Nico had said this was the last time he'd help them; after this he was gone. When the battle ended, no one really knew what to do. So many dead, hundreds wounded… Nico had wordlessly stayed around. He told everyone he was helping the souls of the fallen demigods get to the Underworld safely, and even though his actions were something none of them thought about too much, Nico helped bring closure to every demigod who had lost someone in the war. Which was everyone.

Percy had watched with proud eyes as Nico consoled the Aphrodite cabin, then almost laughed as the glamorous demigods swarmed on Nico, drowning him in a group hug. Percy did laugh out loud when they finally withdrew and saw Nico had shadow-travelled out of their grip.

For such a gloomy guy, being around Nico made Percy happier than he had been in a long time.

Tonight, though, the son of Hades was staying in his cabin, where he'd been for the last few days, recuperating from the excessive shadow-travelling. Percy could tell he was also exhausted from talking to so many people- dead and alive. Nico needed time to get his energy up again, but Percy couldn't help but feel there was something else going on. Before he could get caught in his thoughts again, Percy felt a hand clap his shoulder. He looked up to see Chiron's smiling face, and smiled back. He could get through one night of talking.

What Percy didn't know was that he was on the centre table with Jason, Hazel, Leo, Reyna, Chiron, and his father and uncle. Percy groaned at the sight of every single camper spread out before him. As for the other gods, the remaining Olympians who could manage dragging themselves down to the human world for one night were sitting with their respective cabins at separate tables.

Before he could sit down, Poseidon stood up and grasped Percy in a tight hug. The teen ignored Zeus's concealed scowl and hugged his father back.

"Our offer still stands, Percy," His father whispered in his ear. After the Seven had defeated Gaia, the Olympians offered, no, _insisted_, that he become an immortal. Percy was still getting over the loss of Annabeth and knew she'd hate for him to make a hasty decision. He said he had to think about it.

Percy sat down with Jason on his right and his father to his left, just as Zeus stood up and addressed the demigods. A hushed silence fell over the campers as the King of the Gods spoke.

"After many years of…" Percy quickly zoned out, not caring about looking apathetic. He was, as the camp had dubbed the action, "Pulling a Nico".

Zeus _finally_ stopped talking, and everyone began to eat. Percy didn't make a move, his appetite had abandoned him long ago. Jason softly elbowed him.

"Dude, eat _something_," He quietly implored. Percy chewed some blue grapes absentmindedly. His attention was soon drawn from his fellow heroes to Hades and his wife, sitting far to Percy's left. For what must've been quite a few minutes, he stared at Hades in particular.

God, those two looked uncomfortable. Persephone was wearing a constant scowl and Hades was looking around the room like someone was out to kill him. Where had Percy seen that before?

Right, Nico did it all the time.

It was only a matter of time before the two caught Percy staring. Percy could tell Hades wanted to stare him down in return, but Percy saw Persephone whisper something to the King of the Underworld. As the night progressed, the aura between the demigods had become more and more relaxed, and Percy couldn't hear Persephone's words over the chatter of campers, but he knew what it would be along the lines of.

_Darling, Percy just lost his girlfriend. We should pity him. _

Hades's gaze softened and he gave Percy a quick nod before returning his attention to the room around him. Percy was angry for a moment but then remembered he was too tired to be angry.

Jason tried to make small-talk with Percy, but to no avail. Soon, Percy's silence caught his father's attention. He felt a hand on his shoulder, a familial, father-like gesture.

"Let's talk, Percy." Poseidon said to him. A few eyes in the room followed the two as they headed out of the dining hall, Poseidon's hand still on his son's shoulder. Reyna breathed a sigh of relief as they left, this would be what Percy needed. Even Zeus didn't protest upon his own son leaning over and explaining that Percy needed it.

Once outside, Poseidon backed off and the two men leaned back on opposite sides of the corridor. Percy didn't have the strength to talk, and so his father started first.

"You forget how old I am."

Percy lifted his now-interested eyes to his father's tragic gaze. He was going to talk to Percy about Annabeth, and even though he instantly started crying, Percy was relieved. Father and son hugged again, no longer awkward since they fought together against Gaia.

"I've lost a lot of friends over the years, Percy, but I know Annabeth was special…"

Neither of them loosened their grip on the other as the sea god launched into stories of the friends and loved ones he'd lost, and Percy listened intently, searching for answers to his own despair.

"What I'm trying to say, Percy," He pulled his son out of the hug and stared into his eyes. They were bloodshot from crying, but Poseidon saw his own green eyes looking back at him.

"Is that it would help to find someone, not someone to love like Annabeth, of course," Poseidon added quickly, "but someone who you can take care of while they take care of you."

Percy didn't know how to respond. He certainly wouldn't find that with Reyna, and Jason and Hazel already had each other. Leo, perhaps? No, he was still on the hunt for Calypso. He had no time for Percy.

Sooner than he wanted, Percy and his father were headed back to the party. Like Percy had expected, nothing had changed between the celebrating demigods, and Percy's attention was once again drawn to Hades and his wife once Percy had returned to his seat. Perhaps it was fate that Percy was watching.

Hades and Persephone were quietly chatting and simply picking at their food, when they suddenly stopped talking and exchanged panicked looks. Percy's heart rate began to increase, then drastically jumped as Persephone was suddenly standing beside him. The entire hall shut up in a second as everyone looked at the Queen of the Underworld.

"Perseus," Her tone was calm but Percy saw muffled panic in her eyes, "be a dear and go check on Nico, would you?" It wasn't a question, everyone knew.

Percy was struck- did she just… call him…?

After an awkward silence, Percy stood up.

"Uh, yeah… Sure." He said and headed for the door, slightly panicked as to the details of Persephone's request but relieved to not have everyone looking at him. As soon as he made it outside, Percy broke into a light jog toward the Cabin Thirteen, still entirely populated by one Nico di Angelo. Why would Persephone have been so concerned? Then it hit Percy. Maybe Nico was being attacked by a monster and the two gods didn't want to cause a fuss on the big night, sending Percy to take care of it. Percy drew Riptide as he approached the door, confused by the sound of running water. _He wasn't going to have to disturb his cousin while he was showering, was he?_

"Nico?" He called out and pushed the door open with his foot, relaxing at the realisation that Nico was probably in the bath.

Peeking into the tiny cabin, he frowned to see it empty. The sound of the bath running still came from behind the door leading to the bathroom, and Percy approached it.

"Hey, Nico? Your mu- I mean, Persephone wanted me to check if you were… Y'know, _OK_…" Percy's words drifted off upon receiving no answer. He grasped the doorknob, prepared to scare his cousin little bit, but frowned when it wouldn't budge.

Percy was about to call out again when he felt something on his palm. Looking down, a dark red stain covered his hands, and Percy was hit with the memory of holding Annabeth in his arms as she…

No. Not now. Nico could be hurt.

"Nico! Open the door!" Percy banged in the door hard enough to rattle the entire cabin. Percy's panic grew and grew with every millisecond that he didn't receive an answer. The demigod stepped back and took a run up, slamming into the door which flew open. Percy stumbled into the bathroom to reveal Nico in the bathtub, the water almost overflowing. Percy's panicked breath deserted him when he saw how red the water was. Praying Nico was washing himself off after getting into a little fight with a monster, Percy rushed to his side. Nico looked like he was almost passed out; his skin was incredibly pale and Percy listened to how slow his breathing was. Percy didn't notice the tears streaming down his face as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's torso and pulled him out of the bath. Nico put up no fight and Percy misjudged his weight. The two demigods fell to the tiled floor, Nico's head against Percy's chest. Percy's breathing increased as Nico's slowed.

"Nico!" Percy tried to get his cousin to look at him, almost hysterical as memories of him losing Annabeth fought their way into his mind.

Nico's eyes tried to focus on Percy's face and he tried to say his name, but Percy was looking away, at Nico's arms in particular. Before he could fight the older demigod's grasp, Percy grabbed Nico's arms, only to drop them a second later, swearing loudly. Nico didn't feel his head bang on the ground as Percy fought his way from under him, running to the door.

"Hey!" Percy screamed toward the dining hall, "Somebody help!"

The though barely processed in Percy's head that Nico had slit his wrists with the intention of dying. He raced back into the bathroom, grabbing towels and wrapping them around Nico's wrists. Percy's breath caught as the red spread through the white cloth.

"Nico?" Percy said, trying to keep the boy's attention, "Don't close your eyes, Nico, don't fall asleep! Just…" Percy struggled with the bleeding as Nico did exactly as Percy told him not to.

"No… Nico?!" Percy was almost screaming as he held Nico's pale face and tried to wake him up to no avail. Percy's voice deserted him.

"Nico?" He called weakly, then turned back to the door, _"Somebody, please!"_

Reyna was glad Percy and his father had had their little talk, and gave Percy a small smile as he returned to his seat. Percy returned the smile, and Reyna felt warmer on the inside. She had to keep from laughing as she remembered Poseidon's face when the god had asked her how to talk to Percy. She told him to share some personal experiences, to gain Percy's trust, then asked him to say what she'd been meaning to tell Percy for a long time. When Jason would return wounded from a battle, Reyna would keep from going crazy by taking care of him. Even when they were both hurt, they'd take care of each other. They were praetors, and they had to be strong and take care of the camp. Reyna figured if Percy had ended up becoming praetor, then this tactic could help him too.

Still, Percy didn't engage in the celebrations.

A few minutes later, a different air spread through the room, and before the demigods could pick what it was, Persephone ups and tells Percy to leave. Yes, she asked nicely, but Reyna frowned as Percy left; he may've finally opened up tonight and enjoyed himself.

Soon, a muffled cry brought the entire hall to silence, then it came again.

_"__Somebody help!"_

Jason literally jumped the table and was closely followed by the sea god in tearing out of the dining hall toward Cabin Thirteen. Out of the corner of his eye, Jason saw Hades and Persephone disappear into shadows, but returned his focus to getting to the Hades Cabin.

By the time he did, he saw the door at the back of the room had been forced open and he went barrelling into the bathroom to be greeted by Percy hugging Nico's bloody body. Jason gasped but knew there was no time for hesitation. He lunged down and tried to pull Percy from Nico so he could help the younger demigod but Percy pretty much growled at Jason. The son of Zeus stood up, taken aback by seeing Percy so hysterical. Soon he was pushed out of the way by Poseidon, who didn't hesitate to rip Nico's body from Percy's grip. Percy, sobbing and hyperventilating, pushed himself to the back of the room, hitting the wall and hugging his knees. Jason went over and pulled Percy into his arms while watching the sea god. Nico wasn't wearing a shirt, and his bare torso looked tiny being held by the Percy's dad. It was then that Jason saw how similar they looked; same hair, eyes, posture, even the crease in their brow as they concentrated. Poseidon however, was not looking at Jason. He frowned down at his nephew and grabbed his wrists, blood flowing down Nico's skinny arm. Poseidon held each of Nico's wrists in turn, concentrating for a few seconds, and then picked the boy up to lay him on the spare bed back in the main room of the cabin. Percy fought out of his friend's grip to follow his father, determined to keep Nico in his sights. They all saw the bleeding had totally stopped, but Nico was still close to death.

"Is he," Percy sobbed, "gonna die?"

His father didn't answer him and instead turned to the crowd of people that had gathered at the door.

"Get Apollo and his cabin, now."

A few kids were left standing at the door as all of the others dispersed to do as Poseidon said. The god turned back to his son and nephews, taking Percy into a hug. Percy had wiped at his tears, which left red, warrior-like streaks on his face. Percy didn't feel like a warrior, though, as his legs simply gave up on standing, and cried into his father's arms as he held him. After a minute, Jason gently took his cousin from Poseidon's arms and nodded to his uncle.

_I'll take him back to his cabin._

As much as Jason was in shock of what happened, he knew Nico was okay with Poseidon and had to make sure Percy was okay.

Percy collapsed onto his bed, and Jason heard him protest to see Nico, to make sure his cousin was alright. Jason would've laughed at Percy's determination if the situation wasn't so dire.

"Just sleep, Percy," He crooned, and as much as Percy tried not to, he fell quickly into darkness.

* * *

****Wow, first chapter posted. Stay tuned for the next one and ****drop****me a review if you think this was okay!****


	2. Cabin Three

****Reviewed already?! Its been like two seconds! ****Anyway****, thanks to ****_linlaverynz_****, here's the second chapter :D****

* * *

_~2~_

Percy woke with a start and Nico on his mind. He cared nothing for the looks other campers openly gave him as he almost ran to the infirmary. He was in last night's clothes, and still had blood on his face. He stormed into the infirmary, knowing Nico was the only one there.

Chiron had refused to celebrate Gaia's defeat without every single camper present, and waited until everyone was out of the infirmary to throw last night's party.

Percy headed straight for the sole occupied bed, but was stopped by an Apollo kid.

"Holy Hera, Percy, sit down!" The boy pushed Percy into a chair beside Nico's bed, so Percy was staring at his cousin's back. Percy's breath increased as he saw Nico's dark locks, and the rise and fall of his shoulders. The demigod flinched as the Apollo kid returned and began wiping Percy's face. After a moment, Percy took the cloth from… Chris, that was his name, and began wiping his own face, cringing at the red stains he wiped from his cheeks and hands.

He'd just set about getting the dark stains out from underneath his nails when Nico caught his eye. Still sleeping, the son of Hades rolled over so he was facing Percy. His was slightly obscured by the bandaged wrists he held in front of his face, and Percy stared at him until Nico sensed he was being watched.

Percy's breath became ragged as Nico's dark, almost black eyes opened and met his own green ones. Something Percy thought he'd never see again. They shared a moment of silence before Nico fully saw his bandaged wrists.

_"__Shit." _Was all Nico said, his voice still hoarse. He sighed, as if disappointed, and closed his eyes again. Percy was suddenly angry, but refrained from grabbing Nico and yelling at him.

"Why?" Percy croaked through the threat of tears. The wave of emotions he'd tried to suppress from last night had hit him all over again. Nico didn't answer his question.

"Just… Leave me alone, Percy," He said softly and rolled onto his other side with great difficulty. Percy watched him pant from the effort, and only then noticed all of the scars on Nico's back. That made him properly angry. In his mind, now and forever, Nico was the scared little ten year old that needed protecting. In front of him was the nearly sixteen year-old Nico that had fought many battles, alone, and come out the other side. What state he was in after all that time alone had showed itself last night; not a very good one at all.

"Persephone freaked, Nico, but she didn't tell me what I was going to find." Percy tried to keep his voice neutral, but Nico interrupted before he could even show his anger.

"Ma was here?"

Percy didn't know what to think of Nico's informal name for the Queen of the Underworld, but was relieved Nico was even talking to him.

"Last night, nearly all of the Olympians were here… For the party, Nico…?" Percy frowned at Nico's back, implying an answer, but Nico shut up again. Percy felt his eyes prickle with tears.

"It was just me, Nico," Percy didn't know why he was talking, but he wanted to hear Nico's voice again, just to convince him this was real.

"I walked into the Cabin Thirteen, and I broke down the bathroom door and I found you, like…" Percy stopped to catch his breath, but could tell Nico was awake and listening.

"How did Hades and Persephone know, Nico?"

The younger demigod took his time before answering, knowing his words would jar Percy.

"They could sense death, Percy."

There was a long silence before Percy spoke again.

"You mean…"

"If you were a few seconds later, I would've…"

Percy frowned at Nico's hesitation.

"Died." He finished for the younger demigod.

"Succeeded." Nico corrected, and heard Percy gasp, almost as if offended. Before he knew it, Nico was crying.

"I'm just… I'm such a failure, Percy. I wanted to do something right this time…" Nico's words grew quieter and he didn't know if Percy had heard him. There was an even longer silence before the older demigod replied.

"What do you mean, _'this time_'?" Percy said slowly, biting back unforgiving tears and swelling anger. _How dare Nico think like that? He's the furthest thing from a failure this camp has seen in a long time._

Long after Percy had finished his silent rant, Nico unfolded one of his arms from his chest and held it out to Percy. The son of Poseidon saw, after silently inspecting Nico's offered arm for a few moments, many more lines leading from beneath the bandage to nearly his elbow. Tears dropped into Percy's lap, but he didn't care. As Nico brought his arm back to his chest, the white blanket covering his torso slid down to his hips. Percy let out a ragged breath when he saw not only how skinny Nico was, but similar lines to his arms along Nico's ribs. He almost thought he spotted a letter, but Nico drew the blanket back up before Percy could see anything else.

"How long?" Percy asked after wiping away his tears. Nico rolled onto his back and looked at Percy's reddened eyes, but didn't answer.

"How long," Percy said again, with more force, "has this been going on?"

Nico bit his lip.

"Not long…" He squeaked, then looked at the ceiling as a tear rolled down his cheek. Percy waited for him to elucidate.

"Since… Just for…" Nico slightly cringed as if he regretted his words, and more tears began streaming down his face.

"Three years." He whispered.

Upon his words, Percy shot up and went outside to behind the infirmary, not wanting anyone to see him cry like a child.

Nico. The one who would help everyone, even when he had convinced himself he didn't want to. Nico, who survived Tartarus alone, and can conjure armies of skeletons, and calls Hell home.

Nico, who was meant to be strong. Wanted to end it all. And had been slowly doing just that since he was a kid.

After a few minutes, Percy pulled himself together. He wiped his tears, and told himself that it was Nico who needed someone to be strong for him this time, not the other way around. He'd found who he was going to take care of, but, if that would make himself feel any better, Percy didn't know.

Rather than return to his cousin, Percy headed off to the Big House, where Chiron was certainly waiting for him.

~ O ~

Nico had hoped he'd be strong enough to shadow-travel back to his cabin, grab his stuff and get the hell out of Camp Half-Blood, but Nico soon felt that he wasn't strong enough for that just yet. Talking with Percy yesterday had reminded Nico of how weak he was, and he just wanted to disappear. Becoming more and more panicked, Nico pushed himself upright from the hospital bed, ignoring the sickening feeling in his wrists. He swung his legs over the side and attempted to stand. After holding onto the hospital bed for a few minutes, waiting for his balance to return and the spots to clear from his vision, he scooped up his hoodie and pulled it on. Nico waited for the pathway to become clear before walking as quickly as he could manage back to the Hades Cabin. Of course he was spotted, and as much as he pulled his hood further over his head, it felt like as soon as one camper stopped to stare, the entire camp was on him in seconds. Nico sighed in relief as he reached the familiar black door of his cabin. It was, as per the usual, shut, but Nico was still relieved. Only a child of Hades's touch could open that door. All he needed to do was grab his things and one good shadow-jump would get him far away enough that he could finish what he started last night.

Nico's eyes widened as he brushed his fingers against the door, and it didn't move. Nico tried pushing it a few times before he turned around and let his back slide down the door in defeat. His vision settled on the Poseidon cabin across the wide path. The door was open, and none other than Percy Jackson was standing beside it. Knowing he'd been properly caught, Nico lifted himself to his feet and stalked over to the blue cabin. Percy motioned for him to enter, and Nico begrudgingly did so. When Percy shut the door behind Nico, he knew he was in for a scolding. Before either of them could speak, though, Nico spotted his meagre belongings piled on the only other bed besides Percy's.

"What is this?" Nico managed. Percy sat down on his own bed.

"Uh, _those, _Nico, are your things." But knowing that wasn't Nico's question, he added, "You'll be staying with me in the Poseidon Cabin."

"Why?" They both knew it was obvious, but Nico wanted to know how Percy had pulled this off.

"'Cuz I'm taking care of you." Percy replied.

"Percy…" Nico began, turning around to the older demigod, his tone strangely flattered. Then Nico remembered his original intent.

"No." He said solidly.

"Yes." Percy said back, giving Nico a small, victorious smile, "Chiron said so; I grabbed your stuff and he's locked the Hades cabin, so unless you have someone else to stay with…?"

Nico scowled at his cousin. It wasn't like Percy to make fun of Nico's aloofness. Percy stood up to apologise, but Nico tore himself from Percy's gentle grip.

'No, I said _no!" _

Before Percy could react, Nico stepped back toward the front door, but rather than opening it, Percy saw shadows begin to gather.

"Nico, wait!"

He didn't reach his cousin in time. Nico disappeared, and Percy began to think of what he would explain to Chiron.

~ O ~

Not a few moments later, as Percy had just exited his cabin and was heading to the Big House, Nico reappeared in front of him. But this time, he was in the grip of his father. Percy was totally struck and didn't mind Hades speaking first.

"I caught this _fool _trying to take swim in my river," He growled and Nico tore himself from his father's grip. Before he could step away, Hades reached forward and held Nico by the back of the neck for a moment. When he released his son, Nico acted like he'd been punched in the throat. Hades turned his attention to his stunned nephew.

"I've taken away his shadow-travelling, for now, at least. I hope you have better luck this time." Hades spat and dissolved into shadows. Before Percy could be offended by his uncle's tone, he helped Nico back into the cabin, away from prying eyes.

~ O ~

A minute later, Nico worked up the effort to talk.

"So what do we do now?" Nico croaked. Percy was sorting Nico's clothes into drawers beside his new bed.

_"__You _change." Nico felt Percy throw him a clean shirt, pair of jeans and boxers. Nico's eyes widened.

"Dude! Don't touch my stuff!" By _stuff_, of course, he meant underwear. Percy simply straightened up and stared at Nico. They exchanged silent challenges for a minute before Percy pointed to the bathroom. With a scowl scarily similar to his father's, Nico went in to change his clothes.

The Poseidon cabin's bathroom was a lot nicer than Nico's, but upon testing the cupboards, Nico saw Percy had locked everything away except for a new toothbrush and other essentials. No razors or scissors to be seen.

After taking _just _long enough to make Percy uncomfortable, Nico rejoined his cousin in the front room. They both sat down on their respective beds and sized each other up. Just as the silence became awkward, Percy spoke.

"So what do you usually do?"

Nico was taken aback by Percy's question. He'd expected Percy to simply make sure he didn't die in the next few days, not… Take an interest. It made Nico uncomfortable.

"Usually? I, um… Travel, really… And do… Demigod… _Stuff_." Nico's reply tapered off into silence but Percy only laughed. Nico felt strangely warm inside; Percy's laugh had always done that to him. Nico released a small smile and looked at his hands in his lap.

"I read, Percy." He met his cousin's relaxed gaze, "I like to read."

Percy's grin grew.

"What's your favourite?"

Nico was about to answer when he remembered the last time he had a talk like this.

Percy's smile disappeared when Nico's did.

No, no, no, Nico could not get close to someone, not even Percy.

_Especially _Percy.

"Nico?" Percy asked gently, too gently. Percy was trying to get close to Nico, he was trying to learn Nico's secrets.

"I think I'll just go to sleep…" Nico mumbled and curled up on his new bed, turning away from his new roommate and burying his face in his new pillow. It was strange not to smell death and earth, but instead the ocean and air. That would soon change once Nico slept in his bed a few times. The son of Hades frowned deeply. That was just like him. To always ruin beautiful things as soon as he touched them.

Nico was drawn from his thoughts by the pull of sleep, and woke up hours later at dinner time.

Wait, _hours? _Nico could only ever sleep half an hour, at best, in his own cabin. Nico stared at the pillow that used to be beneath his head, trying to discover its alluring secrets. After a minute of reminding himself what happened, and where he was, Nico stood up and noticed a small package at the foot of his bed. A pile of five or six books, with a note on top.

_I remember Annnabeth liking these._

_See you for dinner._

_P_

Gods, that was such a _Percy_ note. Nico hugged the books to his chest after tossing through the titles. Two "Architecture of Olympus" types; a Hemingway, "The Sun Also Rises" to be exact; one on the Underworld, another on the history of mortal planes (Nico saw the cover was signed by Daedalus), and a leather-bound journal. Nico was interested by the last one. He flicked it open- blank. Of course Percy wouldn't give Nico his dead girlfriend's diary.

This one, Percy had included himself, just for Nico.

The son of Hades lay the rest of the books on his bed, but opened the diary to the first page and tucked Percy's note in there. Nico didn't even know he was crying before he saw tears splatter onto the blank page he was staring at. With a sniff, he sorted around Percy's stuff before coming across a pen.

Without hesitation, he began to write.

_It all started at a boarding school_

Nico wrote with a passion he'd never put into anything else. He was too distracted to see it become dark outside, and he'd just reached the part where Percy saved him, when the front door flung open. There stood Percy with Riptide drawn, just like Nico was describing in his prologue.

"What, in the _name of Zeus,_ Nico, are you thinking?!" Percy yelled. Nico was totally shocked, the pen dropping from his hands. Percy's expression instantly softened and he capped his sword. Nico tossed the book aside and hugged his knees as Percy came over to sit on his bed.

"I'm sorry," Percy whispered as he leaned forward to wipe away Nico's tears.

"I just… Lost track of time and got scared, is all."

Nico only nodded in defeat and pulled away from Percy's touch. The older demigod was a lot more hurt by that than he'd ever admit.

After a few moments, Nico mumbled something.

"What, Nico?" Percy coaxed, and Nico slightly lifted his head.

"I said I'm sorry." Percy frowned.

"For what?" Nico shrugged half-heartedly.

"For…" His voice became even quieter, "Caring about me, I guess."

Percy tried not to show how much he pitied the boy for his nonexistent measure of self-worth. All Percy did was shift over to Nico and wrap an arm around his shoulders. As the night progressed, the two boys lay back and drifted further into sleep.

"Hey, Nico?" Percy finally asked. The smaller boy groaned in response.

"What were you doing these past few days, before… Y'know…?"

Percy didn't protest as Nico didn't answer- letting Nico think Percy believed he was actually asleep. Nico could tell him in his own time, and Percy pulled the blanket over Nico's "sleeping" form and retreated to his own bed while Aphrodite fangirled on Mount Olympus.


	3. In Swimming Trunks

****Hey guys, here's chapter three. Contains self harm, be advised.**

* * *

_~3~_

"Do you want me to bring you something?" Percy asked as he pulled off his sleeping shirt.

Nico had been refraining from staring at Percy as he changed, but was forced to look at him once the demigod spoke. The son of Hades had been trying to make it look like he was writing in his new journal that morning, but had actually just been staring at the page, the memory of the night before going around and around in his head. Nico frowned and forced the image of Percy's abs from his mind. He grunted his response, turning his waning attention back to his book. Percy laughed but just said okay.

Percy didn't exactly know why Nico wouldn't come to breakfast with him embarrassment would've been his first guess, though. Embarrassment at being the kid who tried to kill himself, and then being the kid who needed to be taken care of twenty-four/seven.

Percy returned with a tray of fruit, toast and a croissant. Now that he thought about it, he was glad Nico didn't come. Even Percy could barely handle the relentless staring, but knew turning around and yelling at his fellow campers was above him.

Now, though, as Nico looked down at the hard-earned food in his lap with nothing other than disgust, Percy was really considering losing it.

"I said no thanks." He implored, looking up at Percy.

"What? you said _'ugh' _."

"No, I said _'uh-uh'._"

Percy fixed him a scowl.

"You said_ 'ugh_'," He insisted, but added before Nico could contradict him, "It doesn't matter, Nico, you haven't eaten since you were in the hospital, and even then it was liquids and stuff."

Nico's gaze fell downcast.

"Yeah, I know." He looked back up at Percy with big eyes, "I just don't have much of an appetite, still."

Despite his foul mood, Percy caved easily, Nico was glad to see. He gave the food to a passing wind spirit, one of many that populated the camp kitchens.

"Thanks," Nico said when Percy returned.

"Don't thank me." Percy said, obviously regretting not putting up more of a fight. Percy went to the bathroom to clean up but addressed Nico on his way back.

"Do you have swimmers?" He asked, and Nico frowned, sensing impending exercise.

Percy really needed a swim to calm his nerves, but Nico's expression almost made him want to stay in and coddle the younger boy.

Percy took Nico's frown as his answer and said he could borrow some of his own. Upon Nico's puzzled look, Percy explained that they were going swimming in the lake. Nico gave his expected reply.

"We'll go through the woods, Nico, no one will see you."

Great, his first excuse gone.

"I'm not leaving." Nico said solidly, only for Percy to turn around and give him an almost-comical glare.

"Do I have to carry you? Because I will pick you up and carry you through the entire camp."

Nico's expression was a mix of challenging Percy and disbelieving fear. Deep down, Nico knew he wouldn't mind being held by Percy. But not in front of the entire camp, no.

"In swimming trunks." Percy added.

"Fine! Fine, we'll go through the forest." Nico said. Percy flashed him a victorious grin before lifting his shirt over his head. Nico nearly squeaked at seeing Percy's muscles again, but refrained. Percy threw him a pair of black swimming shorts and Nico decided to get changed in the bathroom.

_~ O ~_

"Why are we going swimming, anyway?" Nico called out to Percy who was already splashing around in the camp's lake. Percy had told Nico he'd picked the side of the lake no one goes to because it's further from the dining hall, so even if other campers came for a swim, they'd have time and cover to get away.

"Just do it!" Percy called out, ducking under the water again. With a groan, Nico walked into the strangely warm water. As much as he was trying to hate the experience, and convince himself to not have fun with Percy, Nico couldn't help but relax into the water's touch.

Within a few seconds of him treading water, Percy popped up in front of him, a huge grin on his face. Nico was less amused when he spotted his now-sopping bandages.

"Oops," Was all he could manage before Percy wrapped an arm around Nico's waist, pulling him close. Gods, why did Percy have to be so touchy-feely? Before Nico could obligatorily protest, Percy grabbed his arm and unwound the bandage, tossing it to the shoreline. Nico gasped and tried to pull his hand from Percy's when he felt Percy's fingers brush his scars, and the darker, newest one. Percy held on tight, though, and simply held Nico's wrist just under the water.

"Just wait," Percy implored. Nico felt a tingling sensation on his wrist and he realised what Percy was doing.

"No!" He nearly screeched, yanking his hand out of the water and wrenching himself from Percy's grip.

"I was just…" Percy began, then glowered at the panicked demigod.

"If you hold on to those, Nico, you're only holding onto bad thoughts and memories, nothing else."

Percy's words struck a chord in Nico.

"I…" He began, but his words deserted him. He turned away from the older demigod.

Swishing of water told Nico that Percy was approaching him again. Percy reached where Nico was standing in the shallower water, and, before the younger demigod could react, wrapped his arms around Nico. Even though Nico should've been ecstatic that his crush of six years was holding him in such a way, he couldn't help but be wary of the son of Poseidon's powers. Nico awkwardly stood there, feeling more and more uncomfortable with each moment.

Percy was only trying to help him. But he liked his scars, no, he needed them. Percy said only bad thoughts and memories, but those thoughts and memories were what had protected Nico for the past few years; stopped him getting close to anyone who could hurt him. Nico snapped out of his daze as Percy felt down to Nico's wrist again.

"Don't…" Nico whimpered as Percy gripped his arm.

"I won't, I promise."

Nico shuddered as Percy fingered the lines that crisscrossed his arm. What unnerved Nico was that Percy stayed totally still the entire time, where Nico was almost trembling with fear. The one thing that Nico had always kept secret- out on display and being felt up by Percy Jackson.

Percy sighed onto Nico's shoulder.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" He whispered. Nico was only filled with shame and let his arm drop back into the water.

Percy wrapped his arms back around Nico's skinny frame, his hand landing directly on the scars Percy had seen while Nico was in the hospital.

"What's this?" Percy asked, brushing his fingers over Nico's ribs. Not expecting the excessive contact, Nico almost leapt out of Percy's arms.

"We should go." Was all he said and headed for the shore.

_~ O ~_

Percy silently let Nico lead them back to Cabin Three, where Nico proceeded to lock himself in the bathroom to sit down and cry. With a sigh, Percy opened the door and explained how even though Nico still had his privacy, he had the lock on the bathroom door removed. Nico said he was going to have a shower, and Percy left him to it, saying he was going for lunch.

Nico let his head drop onto his chest. What had just happened that morning? Certainly not a date, by any standards, but Nico couldn't help but feel Percy had other reasons for holding him so much. With a scowl, he shook his head. _No way, _was the hero of Olympus into _him_. He was just getting his hopes up. Percy had just gotten close to him to try and heal his scars, without even asking first! He was just like everyone else— it didn't matter what Nico felt for Percy, he couldn't be trusted.

When he returned with lunch, Percy saw Nico writing furiously in his journal, with a pronounced frown on his face. He dropped a bottle of water, apple and a small bundle in a napkin in front of Nico. The younger boy peeked at the grilled cheese sandwich in the napkin, but scowled and returned to his writing. Percy frowned in return.

"Nico, we just went swimming- you should eat something." He said. Nico sighed like a child and placed the food in his lap, opening the water bottle. Percy gave a small smile and went to have a shower of his own.

When he returned, though, the food was back at the foot of the bed and Nico had barely had two gulps of water. Percy scowled at Nico again, walking over to the boy's bed.

He couldn't read the son of Hades— Nico was obviously blocking him out, like he did everyone else. Percy couldn't help but feel a little offended. It wasn't because he was used to all the special attention from Olympus, but he had hoped Nico would see he could trust Percy. Percy frowned, growing increasingly frustrated with the demigod sitting in front of him. _Didn't he see how much easier this would be if he just opened up?_

"I thought I asked you to eat something." Percy said, drawing Nico's attention from his journal to the demigod standing over him.

"You did, Percy, but I really don't have an appetite." Nico said.

"Bullshit." Percy stated, surprising Nico, "Eat."

Percy pushed the apple into Nico's hand and sat on his own bed, not hiding the fact that he was watching Nico. They sat there for a minute, but Nico knew if he didn't do something soon then Percy would figure out something was wrong. With as much of an air of defiance as he could muster, Nico bit into the apple. It was gorgeous, sweet and crispy.

He ate the whole thing in front of Percy, who gave an approving nod when Nico was done.

_What was he worried about?_

Nico excused himself to the bathroom, saying his fingers were sticky. Percy let him go without a second thought.

After a minute, Percy could tell something wasn't right. He went into the bathroom to see Nico vomiting into the toilet as quietly as he could. Percy swore as Nico fell to his knees, exhausted.

"If it was a bad apple, you just needed to say!" Percy managed, hiding his distress well from Nico as he wiped his face with a towel.

"It was a great apple." Nico said, his voice hoarse.

There was a knock at the door and Percy dropped the towel in Nico's lap.

"Leo! Kind of terrible timing." Percy said, knowing his friend wouldn't take offence.

"Tell me about it, I was just about to get that blond Aphrodite chick I…" Leo's words faded as he saw Percy's pained expression.

"Chiron wants you." Leo said curtly, leaving his friend to deal with whatever he was dealing with. Percy nodded in appreciation and ducked back into the cabin where Nico was standing in the doorway to the bathroom. Percy grabbed his jacket and turned to Nico.

"Do anything stupid and I'll skin you alive." He said bluntly. He went to leave, then turned around.

"On second thought, you're coming with me." Nico scowled, but was too tired to put up a fight as he hurriedly followed Percy to the Big House.

_~ O ~_

"I think it's worse than we thought." Percy told Chiron while Nico waited outside the centaur's office. Chiron gave Percy a questioning look.

"He's not eating, and he's looking worse all the time." Percy explained, "He freaks out when I try to get him to talk about _anything_." Percy scoffed.

"This will take time, Percy," Chiron said, "you gave him the diary?"

"I think he prefers to call it a _journal_." Percy said, but the camp coordinator wasn't really listening.

"I think that will help." Chiron predicted.

"Oh, yeah, he's practically in love with the thing! But how will that help him if he's not even eating?"

Chiron frowned.

"I don't know what to do about that Percy, just…" The centaur looked at the door, "Keep an eye on him."

Percy nodded and headed for the door.

"And Percy? He won't open up to you if you don't do the same, so don't be afraid. Okay?"

The demigod simply nodded again and went out to get Nico.

_~ O ~_

Nico gingerly unwrapped his remaining wrist, feeling a bit nauseous at stretching the tendons again. The son of Hades was just about to inspect his cuts more when there was a knock at the bathroom door. Percy came in, looking as calm as he could knowing there was about to be an argument over the piece of paper he was holding. He scowled at Nico.

"What're you doing?"

Nico simply picked up the old bandage, waved it in the air a bit, and threw it in the bin.

"Oh," Percy said as Nico hugged his wrists to his chest and turned to face the older demigod. Percy sobered up from seeing Nico staring so intently at his wounds and passed him the paper. Nico frowned as he read it.

"Percy, what is this?" Percy looked unsure.

"It's just something Chiron and I threw together now- it's an eating schedule."

Nico's look was one of insult and fear, but Percy spoke first.

"It's not like you have to stick exactly to it, Nico! It just means you have to eat something when it says."

After a moment, Nico felt anger bubble up in him, he headed to the front door, pushing the paper into Percy's chest on his way out.

"No way, Jackson. I do _not_ need to be babied like that."

Percy didn't stop Nico, as long as he was back before five and didn't find anything sharp, Percy would give him some alone time.

_~ O ~_

Nico trudged through the forest surrounding Camp Half-Blood, muttering to himself and kicking rocks. _Gods_ how he wished he could shadow-travel away from here, away from the other demigods.

_Percy, you mean._

_What? Of course not!_

_Percy is getting close, or at least he's trying. He cares._

_No one cares about me._

The silent debate inside of Nico's head continued until he reached the outskirts of the Barrier.

Sitting down on the pine needle-laden ground, he tried to figure out his life.

_I'm still the outcast I've always been, and I always will be._

Nico repeated his motto that had kept him from Camp Half-Blood for the past few years. But this time, something felt different. Nico frowned as he lay back on his hands, however tender they were. Something hit Nico's fingers and he almost jumped with fright. Turning around and poking through the soil, Nico shuddered as he unearthed a dagger one of the campers must've lost. Being Celestial Bronze, it was still sharp and Nico rubbed it over his jeans to get rid of any dirt. With excitement that unnerved even him, Nico rolled up his sleeve and lay the knife against his upper arm.

He sighed with pleasure as stinging pain forced its way into Nico's mind, then closed his eyes as he relished the ache that set in his arm. The cut was deeper than Nico had expected, and blood began to make its way down his arm. The demigod pulled his sleeve down to staunch the bleeding but gasped when the red seeped through. _Shit, Percy'll kill me._

Nico tucked the knife into the bough of a tree and stood up to head back to Cabin Three.

Part of him wanted Percy to find him like this, Nico didn't know why. He did get a strange feeling when he imagined Percy's arms around him again, but quickly brushed the thought away. He couldn't get rid of the feeling, though. Nico bit his lip.

The other part of him never wanted to see Percy Jackson again. The guy was mourning his girlfriend, he was probably looking after Nico because no one else had volunteered and Percy felt overly-loyal to his cousin. Nico almost laughed out loud; in camp everyone called each other cousin- it didn't really matter if you were actually related of not. For example, the Zhang kid and Percy were actually more related than Nico and Percy, since no one, even the Big Three themselves really considered Zeus, Poseidon and Hades brothers.

Nico mentally slapped himself. Why was he even thinking about this? It's not like he had an interest dating a "cousin".

The image of Percy getting into his swimmers nagged Nico that he perhaps thought otherwise.

Still, even if Nico really _did_ like Percy, Percy is the star of Camp, and Mount Olympus, really. Nico is just the outcast demigod who can only have proper conversations with dead people.

Nico sniffed and walked faster back to Cabin Three.

There's no way in Hades Percy would ever even think about him that way.

_~ O ~_

Percy couldn't help but think about Nico. He knew he was meant to be making sure Nico was recovering and healthy, but the memory of Percy holding Nico in the lake wouldn't escape his mind. Percy was lying on his bed and closed his eyes as he remembered the way his arms felt around Nico's shoulders and waist. He just wanted to take care of Nico. No, he wanted to make sure Nico was happy- there was a difference. He owed Nico so much, and all of the other campers did, too. But that wasn't what made Percy go to Chiron and request Nico stay with him. Percy _wanted_ to take of Nico, like, really, _really_ wanted Nico. Percy frowned.

He wanted _to take_ _care of _Nico.

Not _wanted_ Nico.

Something in Percy said otherwise and his eyes snapped open.

Was he having more-than-friend thoughts about his cousin?! Percy laughed at his choice of words- everyone called each other "cousin" but the only campers that were really related were the ones from same cabins. Which he and Nico were not.

Percy scolded the little voice in his head that said he could have more feelings for Nico than he let on. In the middle of Percy's silent debate, the door swung open to reveal none other than the son of Hades himself, with his jacket slung over his shoulder.

Percy frowned at the jacket placement but kept silent. That was _so _not Nico.

"So where'd you go?" He asked. Nico turned away from Percy while dropping his jacket on his bed.

"Oh, just walked around the forest."

Percy _mmhmm-ed_ as he stood up and came closer to Nico. Percy was about to say something about the party tonight, but noticed a smear of blood on Nico's arm. Percy's eyes widened and he swore at Nico. The younger demigod flinched, knowing he'd been caught but didn't protest when Percy grabbed a wet cloth from the bathroom and started cleaning the cut.

"I just… A tree branch…" Nico tried to make an excuse but one look from Percy shut him up. When the blood was gone, Percy looked at the cut closer and swore again.

"It's deep, Nico," he said with a scowl and a curse, and dropped Nico's arm to go to the bathroom. The younger demigod sat down on his bed, from feeling woozy, and also from shock of how much Percy was swearing nowadays.

Did Nico really stress him out that much?

The son of Hades looked into his lap as tears clouded his vision. No, he could not cry in front of Percy, he could not look weak. His body betrayed him.

Percy returned from the bathroom and grabbed Nico's arm again. Nico sniffed and Percy softened when he saw Nico was crying.

"Oh, Nico… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get mad at you." He said gently.

_So Percy _is_ mad because of me, _Nico thought, feeling more pathetic by the second.

"Just…" Percy sighed, obviously stressed, "Where is it?"

Nico looked at Percy with a mix of ignorance and pleading on his face. Percy steadied his gaze at the younger demigod.

"The knife, Nico."

Nico's eyes fell back into his lap and he sniffed again.

"Don't worry, I… I'll stop this time." He managed, and didn't see Percy's doubtful look. The older demigod silently began to bandage Nico's arm. He knew cutting was addictive, but he also knew getting mad at Nico wouldn't help. He would just have to take more precautions.

* * *

****Aww, Percy really cares for Nico. But how much? Stick around for chapter four!****


	4. Percy In Black?

****So, this chapter may not be as enthralling and exciting as the others, but some important shit happens. Deal. Gods, I hate this chapter- I feel there's something wrong, but I can't pick it. Ugh. Enjoy.**

* * *

_~ 4 ~_

"So, there's another "Defeat Of Gaia" party tonight, but it's just for demigods." Percy said while Nico was reading _The Sun Also Rises._ It was late in the afternoon, and Percy knew he needed to get Nico out of the cabin so he wouldn't fall into a rut.

"So that means, no gods or adults, not even Chiron, I think." Percy tried to coax Nico into the idea, but the younger demigod only scowled.

"It'll be a bonfire, so, nice and dark and no one will see you…?" Percy attempted. Nico finally gave his attention over to his roommate.

"Percy, I-"

"There'll be girls! And you're way late on eating and I'm sick of being room service." Percy interrupted, but knew Nico was still scowling.

There was a minute of silence before Nico knew he couldn't change Percy's mind.

"Do we really have to go?" He pleaded, but Percy held his ground.

"Yes. Just for, like, ten minutes or something. Everyone wants to make sure you're alright." Percy added gently, but Nico was suddenly panicked. He imagined everyone crowding around him, asking him questions…

Percy saw how panicked Nico became and changed his plan.

"No one has to see us, Nico. Just get some fresh air, eat, and come back. Okay?"

Nico knew it wasn't a question but he agreed and they started getting ready for the party.

_~ O ~_

Percy was right, it was dark. Even though the bonfire was the biggest Nico had ever seen, and the campers lolled about singing or dancing, the edge of the forest concealed two demigods well.

Percy had gone to get some pizza and drinks. Nico watched with dark eyes as everyone clapped him on the back and they exchanged greetings. Percy spoke to every single person who came up to him, and Nico began to think Percy had forgotten about him. He turned away from the party and sat down, leaning against one of the many trees. He held his head in his hands for a minute, then was startled by a voice above him.

"You didn't think I'd forgotten about you, did you?"

Nico looked up to see Percy hugging two cans of lemonade and balancing multiple slices of pizza.

"No one saw you leave, right?" Percy smiled gently and sat down in the shadow of the tree.

"Right." He handed Nico two slices of pizza, who barely kept from complaining about the amount. Popping open his lemonade, Percy sat back, relaxed in Nico's presence while the younger boy silently freaked out over the pizza. Eventually under Percy's glare for long enough, Nico ate the two slices, and even stole another of Percy's by the time he was done. Percy didn't know if commending Nico on his achievement would make him feel better or worse, so he kept his mouth shut. Nico sat back and sipped his lemonade, trying to not puke in front of Percy. Eventually, the excessive eating and the bubbles from the soda were too much. Nico shot to his feet, prepared to get as far away as he could to vomit, but Percy caught him. The second Percy's arms wrapped around Nico's torso, the horrible feeling in his stomach went away, replaced by a _very _different feeling.

They stood there for a minute while Nico calmed down. Eventually Percy lay his head on Nico's shoulder, and Nico relaxed into Percy's grip a bit more. Just as Nico began to believe they could stay like that forever, Percy pulled away, leaving Nico to sway on his feet.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned green eyes glinting in the firelight. Nico nodded, and they sat down again. It was then Nico noticed what Percy was wearing.

"Why are you… In black?" Nico couldn't help himself. Percy looked down at his loose button up and jeans, then looked back up at Nico with a smile.

"It was pretty obvious you didn't want to be seen, so I figured I'd go incognito as well." He stated simply, but Nico was taken aback. Percy had thought of him, he'd thought of what Nico wanted. And then he'd done it. To make Nico happy.

Nico hung his head in his hands and groaned and didn't see Percy's concerned face. He was so confused.

When he looked up, it wasn't Percy's face that surprised Nico. Before Percy could possibly grapple him again, Nico jumped up and ran past Percy. Percy stood up and saw Nico hugging…

"Lady Persephone…?"

The dark woman (also wearing black) pulled away from Nico and gave Percy a smile.

"Please, Percy, I think we can drop the 'Lady'." She said, and pulled Nico back into another hug.

"I missed you, Ma," Percy heard Nico whisper. She whispered something back and they separated again. Good thing, too; Percy was getting really uncomfortable just standing there. Still, it made him happy to see Nico so happy. Nico's smile dropped with Persephone's next question, though.

"How are you feeling?" She asked gently.

"Better…" Nico whispered and looked at his feet. Not wanting to make Nico any more uncomfortable, Persephone turned her attention to Percy.

"Thank you for helping him, Percy," She said, and Percy smiled at her.

"Thank you for…" Percy had to pick his words, "Telling me."

Percy saw Nico hated them talking like he wasn't right there, but Persephone didn't notice.

"No, I mean for the last few days, Percy, thank you." She insisted, and Percy's smile grew. He was just trying to make Nico happy.

"Well," Persephone said after a moment, and turned to Nico, "I'm glad you're okay."

She stepped back from Nico and shadows began to gather around her. Percy could see how much Nico wanted to go with her, but he was distracted by Persephone.

"Oh, and Percy? You look good in black." She said, and disappeared. The boys stood there for a minute, almost in shock.

"So…" Percy said and Nico turned to him, "Ma?"

Nico smiled bashfully, telling Percy he'd share once they were back in the cabin.

_~ O ~_

"For the days until the party," Nico refrained from saying 'the accident' like everyone else was, "I was mainly in the Underworld, helping Hades with souls from the war."

Percy nodded for him to go on. They'd stayed longer than they planned at the bonfire, with the surprise appearance from Nico's 'Ma', that being the Queen of the Underworld, Persephone. Now, Nico was explaining his relationship with Persephone to Percy.

"And in all that time, Persephone and I became closer. At first, she totally brushed me off for anything, but I guess she figured out I wasn't exactly _happy_ and her… Motherly instincts took over," Nico said, and she two boys laughed at Nico's choice of words. Queen of the dead? Motherly?

"Anyway, it turns out _she_ thought _I_ was always brushing her off, a bit like my dad, but we cleared that up." Nico finished, but Percy wasn't satisfied.

"Still, _'Ma_'?" He said, trying not to laugh at Nico, but the younger boy didn't care.

"I accidentally called her that once, and she said she liked it." Nico said with an embarrassed sigh.

Percy couldn't help but grin- Nico _did_ want to be taken care of.

"Well, now that that's over… Goodnight." Percy said, and grabbed his pyjamas. Nico had already changed and lay back on his bed.

"Goodnight."

Percy didn't know Nico watched him take his shirt off. Nico didn't know why- he guessed it was because he was only used to seeing his scrawny self, and was actually in awe of Percy's sun-kissed muscles. The way his arms moved when he lifted his shirt over his head, he his abs tensed as he picked up his sleeping shirt, and the tiny crease in his brow as he folded the black button-up.

Nico rolled over before he saw anything else.

_Gods, what's wrong with you Nico? They're just muscles._

_Percy's muscles._

Nico mentally shook himself, and forced his brain to turn off before it could think about Percy Jackson anymore.

_~ O ~_

Percy got changed, and against his better judgement, sat down on Nico's bed. He was looking at Nico's back, but could see his sleeping face. Percy looked at the way Nico's hair fell over his eyes just a tiny bit and how his shoulders weren't trying to hide his face from Percy. Nico looked so vulnerable, Percy just wanted to make sure Nico was safe and happy. Before he even registered what his body was doing, Percy lay down behind Nico and lay one arm across the boy's torso.

_Shit! What was he doing?! _

Before Percy could withdraw, Nico curled into Percy's embrace, laying his head against the older boy's chest.

Well, Percy couldn't move now. The demigod relaxed and fell asleep on Nico's bed.

In the palace of the gods, Aphrodite was practically screaming at them to kiss already.

The next day, Nico woke first. For a minute, he relished having Percy's strong arms around him. Then he realised what was happening. Nico burst out of Percy's arms, waking up the older boy. He scrambled off of his bed, away from Percy.

"Nico…?" Percy said groggily, then sobered up when he saw how close Nico was to crying.

"I'm sorry, Nico, I-"

"No, it's my fault, I'm sorry Percy." Nico said, confusing Percy. Nico didn't react like this the first night he'd spent in the cabin.

"No," Percy said solidly, "it's my fault."

Nico had tears running down his cheeks but Percy could tell Nico didn't want to be held right now, as much as Percy wanted to hold him.

"I…" Nico began, then turned away and held his head in his hands, taking ragged breaths. Percy took the opportunity and stood up, wrapping his arms around Nico, loving the feeling of resting his head on Nico's shoulder. Nico dropped his arms and Percy let him go.

"I'm just gonna walk for a bit, okay?" Percy nodded his okay. Nico grabbed his jacket and set out.

_~ O ~_

It was still early, a pale grey light soaking the trees. Mist hung in the air but soon a warm breeze began to roll over the camp from the strawberry fields. Nico went the same way he did the day before, toward the edge of camp. What was Percy doing? Making him feel better after a long night, or something else?

_No, Nico, don't get your hopes up. That's how you get hurt._

Nico nodded to himself, but couldn't ignore the fact that he was still crying.

Eventually, he sat down at the same tree as yesterday and wiped his tears.

_Would it ever be possible I could find someone I was allowed to love?_

A loud voice in his head told him no. Nico stopped sniffing, a different feeling coming over him with the reappearance of this voice. He rolled up his jacket sleeve, admiring his scars. He stood up to grab the dagger.

"Where is it?" A voice growled. Nico nearly jumped out of his skin as he spun around to see Percy standing behind his tree, properly angry. Nico was dumbstruck. How…?

"I saw your face, Nico, you were about to cut yourself. Where's the damn knife?"

Nico stayed quiet, but couldn't help it as his gaze flickered to the tree bough above him. Percy's eyes narrowed, and he stepped forward, reaching up to feel around the tree branch. He withdrew his hand, holding the still-bloodied knife Nico had used yesterday. The son of Hades began sobbing with shame and defeat. He quietly begged Percy not to take it, but Percy wasn't listening. The older demigod tucked the knife into his belt and began to walk back to Cabin Three, only to turn around again.

"By the Gods, Nico, I'm trying to take care of you! Why are you making this so hard?!" He yelled. Nico flinched at his words and started crying again. Percy sighed and rubbed his face.

"I'm sorry, Nico. I didn't mean to yell." Was all he said before he pulled Nico into a hug. Nico didn't fight, and just cried into Percy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Percy whispered again. "I should be helping you. How about today is a fresh start, for both of us?"

Nico smiled weakly and nodded, and the two set off for breakfast.

They ate and were back in the cabin before most of the other campers woke up. Once Percy noticed people starting whispering in the dining hall, Percy and Nico left. As soon as they were back in the cabin, though, Nico headed for the bathroom. Percy caught him and said he'd have to keep it down.

Nico didn't have to try very hard, though. The entire time they'd been walking back, Nico was feeling terrible, but as soon as Percy held him, the feeing faded.

"How'd you do that?" Nico asked once Percy released him.

"Do what?"

"Y'know, the child-of-Poseidon trick…" Percy looked at him utterly confused, "You made me feel better!"

Percy then smiled as if he knew something Nico didn't.

"I didn't do anything at all, Nico."

Percy went back to folding the clean clothes some wind spirits had left on Cabin Three's front door. Nico simply stood at the foot of his bed, trying to figure out Percy's expression. Then it hit him how girly he'd sounded. Nico lay back on his bed and flicked open _The History Of Olympian Architecture_. Nico saw a dog-eared page and flicked open to it. Tucked into the introduction of "Eaves and Awnings" was a folded note. Nico picked it up and began to read, recognising Annabeth's handwriting.

_Dear Seaweed Brain,_

_If you're reading this, it probably means I didn't make it in Gaia's war…_

Nico's eyes widened as he called Percy over.

"What is it?"

Nico hadn't read anything except for that first line, knowing it was for Percy. Nico handed the note to the older demigod, and once Percy read the first line, realisation set into his eyes. Nico watched Percy walk out of Cabin Three and sit on the front steps. He sat there for quite a few minutes, and Nico wondered if he should go over and make sure Percy was okay.

Before he could, Percy came back inside, his eyes red but not crying, and his hair tousled from how many times he'd run his hand through it.

"Thanks, Nico." Was all Percy said as he flopped down on his bed.

A goodbye note. Nico couldn't help but think of how sweet that was.

"Did you read it?" Percy asked after a minute, looking over at Nico.

"No, no! Just the first line, I swear." Percy almost looked disappointed and Nico wondered if he'd done the right thing. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, Percy." Nico said quietly, "If it makes you feel better, she got Elysium."

Percy smiled softly.

"Thanks, Nico. That does."

Nico left Percy to think about the letter, but Percy wasn't done.

"I just get sick of the whispering, y'know? I hate to say it over and over again that Annabeth and I decided we'd be better as friends by the time Gaia rose, so I let people think she was still my girlfriend." Percy said, but Nico wasn't really sure if Percy was still talking to him.

"What?"

"Yeah, Annabeth and I called it off. Not a big deal, but to keep everyone strong we decided to tell them after. Then…" Tears welled in Percy's eyes. But, Nico knew they were the tears of losing a friend. Not a soulmate, like everyone believed.

Before Nico could decide whether it was a good idea or not, he stood up and lay down on Percy's bed, giving him and awkward side hug. To Nico's immense relief, Percy didn't hesitate to wrap his arm around Nico in return.

So Percy _was _and _is _single. Huh.

Perhaps this day was turning out to be a fresh start for both of them.

_~ O ~_

Percy walked with Nico down to the dining hall for lunch. They hadn't done anything the entire morning, just lay on Percy's bed like that. Nico, secretly relishing the smell of Percy, and Percy secretly loving the way Nico fit beside his body. Both boys knew they were hugging for far too long, but kept making up silent excuses not to break it. Only when Nico's stomach rumbled loudly did Percy insist they leave. Once again, Nico loathed the entire idea of hunger.

They neared the dining hall, and Nico's steps slowed. Percy turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" Nico looked genuinely scared.

"Percy, it's… The middle of lunch- _everyone _is in there."

"Yeah?" Percy played dumb but Nico caught on.

"You knew…?" Percy shrugged innocently.

"It's been long enough, Nico. If you don't get back into life as a demigod-"

"They don't think of me as a demigod!" Nico hissed, "I"m just the kid who tried to kill himself, Percy!"

Nico's words hurt both of them, but Percy stepped forward and held Nico's face, making him look into Percy's enthralling eyes.

"Then change that." He said calmly, and walked into the noisy dining hall. Without thinking, Nico hurried after him, not wanting to walk in alone.

People called out hello's to Percy, and he happily returned them. When they saw Nico, though, they only stared. Just as Nico though he could perhaps handle the other campers looking at him, they all suddenly averted their eyes, knowing they were causing a scene. Nico groaned. One thing went right, though- Percy silently sat down at Nico's usual table, and Nico followed graciously. It was only the two of them.

"That wasn't so bad," Percy said at the same time as Nico saying, "That was horrible."

They exchanged quick, amused smiles as lunch appeared on their table, or more like, Percy's side of the table. Percy frowned at Nico's bare plate and was about to call out to the wind spirits that they'd forgotten him, when Nico spoke first.

"I'm just not hungry, Percy."

Percy only frowned and all of the food that had appeared on his plate doubled. Percy passed Nico a chicken and salad sandwich, apple, and a small dish of fries with blue seasoning. Percy finally slid Nico a glass of water, and tucked into his own lunch. Nico felt immediately sick looking at the food, but Percy's glare convinced him to take a few bites of the sandwich. It was really good, and Nico ate it all.

They didn't stick around, though. Percy, sensing Nico was still dry uncomfortable, happily left even though Nico finished eating before Percy.

As they neared their cabin, Percy congratulated Nico.

"Three consecutive meals, well done."

On Percy's words, as if a trigger had been pulled, Nico ran to the side of the path to throw up. Percy helped him back into the cabin to lie down. This was still as hard as he though it would be.


	5. On Behalf Of Hades

****Let the Perico begin! BTW I wagged school to write this chapter, becausethe moment... With Poseidon... Was too damn cute to not write straightaway. Anyway, before I give anything more away, here's Chap 5. Contains implied _boyxboy_ kisses (the cutest type!)****

* * *

_~5~_

In fact, Nico seemed to have an especially bad night. Percy had slept in his own bed, which made him wonder if Nico sleeping alone had caused his nightmares.

In the middle of the night, Percy snapped awake, drawing Riptide before he registered no immediate threat. Nico was screaming though.

Percy (after dropping his sword) practically dove onto Nico's bed to wake him up. Nico was crying like crazy and as soon as he was awake, he fell apart in Percy's strong embrace. Percy calmed Nico down by softly crooning to him that everything would be alright while stroking his hair.

"Tartarus?" Percy asked when Nico was calm enough. The smaller boy gave a shaky nod, and Percy hugged him again, letting Nico lean into his chest.

_Maybe having the nightmares won't be so bad, after all, _Nico thought.

* * *

_~ Olympus ~_

_Aphrodite dragged Poseidon to the looking glass she was using to watch her favourite little demigod couple._

_"Here it comes, here it comes!" She squealed, almost jumping up and down with excitement._

_"Aphrodite, I'm really not interested in spying on my son's love life." Poseidon said, almost pained._

_"But this is _the best part!"_ She roared._

* * *

Percy kissed the top of Nico's head, both of them freezing on contact.

Percy mentally slapped himself.

"Goodnight." He whispered, not knowing what else to say. Nico dumbly nodded as they both lay back down in their respective beds. Neither of them slept another wink that night, but they were both grinning as they pretended to sleep.

_~ O ~_

It was only at breakfast the next morning that Percy remembered he and Nico had skipped dinner the previous night. Percy made Nico eat slower that morning, but he added everything Nico would've missed the night before. Nico didn't need much encouragement. Just as the boys finished eating and were about to bring up the uncomfortable truth of what happened last night, Jason gingerly sat down at their table. He and Percy hugged, which conjured a strange feeling in Nico's gut.

"Nico," Jason said and nodded to the son of Hades. Nico nodded back and Jason turned his attention to Percy.

"Hey Perce, it's been like, three weeks since Gaia, and Chiron doesn't want to hold it off any longer…"

Nico frowned, not knowing what they were talking about. Percy looked at his hands in his lap.

"Are you… Would you be okay doing it tonight?" Jason asked tenderly. Percy looked at his friend with a smile Nico recognised as fake.

"Yeah, sure Jason. Tonight's good." He said, and Jason promptly left with an appreciative nod.

"What was that about?" Nico asked as Percy's smile disappeared with the Roman.

"The awards ceremony," Percy sighed, "Annabeth would've gotten heaps of honours."

Nico didn't know what to say for a minute.

"She still will, Percy." He finally whispered, but Percy only looked into his lap. Nico kept eating, knowing Percy wouldn't leave without Nico finishing.

The headed out of the dining hall, but Percy didn't follow Nico back to the cabin. He waved Nico on.

"I've got to figure out tonight with Chiron." Percy said, heading off to the Big House, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Nico was dumbstruck for a moment, then realised the entire Hermes cabin was watching him from their doorway. Nico shuffled on to the cabin he now called home.

_~ O ~_

Percy returned just as the sun was setting, and was in a foul mood after getting in an argument with Leo at the meeting. Still, Percy couldn't help but be in a good mood- on his way back, Jason pulled Percy aside and said heaps of campers saw Nico at lunch. Jason didn't know why Percy had looked so concerned for Nico eating at breakfast, but hoped the news would make Percy feel better, which it did.

Percy tore into the cabin to see Nico reading on his bed.

"I could kiss you!" Percy exclaimed.

"Already done that, Jackson." Nico said calmly. Percy blushed furiously at Nico's comment, but moved over to his dresser, pulling out what Nico recognised as a praetor's toga. Percy chucked it on his bed, checking for wrinkles but still talking to Nico.

"Don't freak out, but heaps of people saw you at lunch, and I just wanted to say I'm really proud, Nico." Percy said. Nico wished he could feel as great.

"Yeah, well…" Nico's hesitation caused Percy to look over at him, "My body wasn't as happy."

Percy saw how pale and gaunt Nico looked. Percy's high dropped.

"Couldn't keep it down, huh?"

Nico shook his head, staring at his book to keep from crying. He was disappointed in himself.

"Well, I'll be with you tonight, so hopefully, you'll be getting used to eating by then."

Percy didn't see Nico flinch at Percy's words.

"I thought you were going to the awards ceremony…?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah," Was all Percy said as he rummaged through Nico's wardrobe and threw his own black toga on his bed. Nico looked at it.

"No way."

"Yes way," Percy countered, "come on, it'll be fun!"

Nico frowned in suspicion.

"I thought you didn't want to go to this thing…" He said, fixing Percy a glare. Percy shrugged.

"I changed my mind."

Nico still glared at him, and he crumbled.

"I'm excited to get my awards, okay?" Percy finally grumbled, then told Nico to go shower and shave. Nico frowned, but the son of Poseidon said he'd left a razor in the shower so Nico could do his business, but steadily warned Nico if he too more than two minutes he was coming in there whether he liked it or not.

Nico sighed and stood up, hoping he was sitting at the back.

_~ O ~_

The night was just as horrible as Nico had predicted. There was food, people, gods and creatures of all sorts, but worst of all was the talking. A few introductory speeches were made by Chiron, Zeus and Poseidon (Persephone and Hades got "caught up"). Then there was food, which Nico forced down and then the talking began. Percy and Nico were sitting at the table furthest from where the speeches had been made, but campers eventually started to circulate. Leo was first to reach the two boys' table. Nico could barely stand the son of Hephaestus's attitude, all girls this and machines that. Percy relished the company, though, so Nico tried not to kill anyone who came over to talk.

One thing that Nico did appreciate, was the fact that no matter how many people came over and invited Percy to sit at their table, Percy always declined. And even when people sat down at their table and indicated that they weren't leaving, Percy said that that spot was saved for someone else. Eventually all the chatter died down into relaxed conversation, and Nico turned his attention to Percy.

"Why aren't you letting anyone sit with us?" He asked, and Percy looked over to him panicked.

"Did you want people to sit with us?"

"No," Nico said bluntly, and Percy calmed down, "but why?"

Percy looked at Nico with a smile like his father's.

"I knew you'd be pretty uncomfortable in that toga, and didn't want you hating tonight any more."

Percy was right about the toga but as "Romans" they had to wear them. The awards ceremony was a Roman traditional Jason and Reyna insisted on bringing to Camp Half-Blood. Though the Greeks were not as pumped for celebrating fighting, they came for the food.

Before Nico could question Percy's actions again, Chiron's voice rang over the crowd.

"To start the awards ceremony," He waited for everyone to quieten down, "May I call the Olympians to the front."

Adults who were obviously gods stood up from all around the room and headed to the raised platform at the front of the dining hall. An owl flew in from the window and morphed into a woman on the stage, and even though Percy knew she was Athena, he didn't think she looked so much like Annabeth as he remembered.

"Since this is a Roman tradition, we've decided to begin with our Roman awardees for the 'Cabin Hero' award." Chiron explained and Percy recognised _Minerva_ standing beside Vulcan and Venus.

The _Cabin Hero _award goes to one camper from each cabin. Each god decides which child of theirs they thought fought the most valiantly in, this case, the War Of The Giants.

Percy looked at the lineup of gods- they were all there (except Hades) and Percy recited each one's Roman name in his head from left to right, with Jupiter and Neptune at the end.

"On behalf of Mercury, I call Jonathan Silverstone to the front," Chiron announced, and a huge roar went up from the Mercury table. A boy Percy's age went up to the front and Mercury placed a silver laurel wreath on the boy's head, like a crown. Jonathan smiled at his father, who grinned back, and stood in front of Mercury, waiting for Bacchus's hero to be called.

The awards went on like this, some going to campers who had died in or after the war. If that happened, the god simply held on to the laurel in memory of the lost hero. Jason was, of course, Jupiter's choice, and the Romans cheered especially loud for their praetor. Chiron announced Neptune's hero was non-applicable, because of a lack of descendants, but Percy saw Neptune wink ever so slightly at him.

"And now for the Greek heroes." Chiron announced, and the gods shimmered as they changed to their Greek counterparts. Percy gave his dad a huge grin, which the sea god returned.

"On behalf of Hermes, I call Conner Stoll to the front," Chiron announced. Losing Travis had been hard on the head councillor for Hermes's cabin, but Percy cheered anyway. Chiron went on to call Pollux for Dionysus's award, but by then Nico was quickly zoning out.

_Gods, it had been a long night._

A huge roar brought Nico back to the present as Clarisse la Rue was called for Ares's award. Nico saw Percy tense as Athena was up next.

"For Athena's hero, we call on Annabeth Chase, who sacrificed herself for our heroes to win the war." There was a minute of silence and Athena held Annabeth's laurel high. Nico heard Percy sniff quietly and saw tears fall into the demigod's lap.

What was Nico thinking? Sure Percy and Annabeth had broken off their relationship, but that didn't mean Percy still didn't love Annabeth- Nico wasn't in his right mind thinking Percy was open for any type of relationship.

Percy didn't see Thalia until Zeus named her his champion. Artemis had honoured Zoë Nightshade so that Zeus could award his own daughter. Even Nico cheered with Percy for their friend.

Then it was Poseidon's turn.

"On behalf of Poseidon…" Chiron paused for suspense, but everyone just laughed, knowing Percy was not only the hands-down hero, but the only demigod child of Poseidon. Chiron finally spoke again, with a badly-hidden grin.

"I call Percy Ja-" The centaur's voice was drowned out by the screaming of the Greeks and Romans for their hero and praetor. Percy grinned and Nico clapped for him as he stood up and made his way to his father. Everyone cheered and whistled and clapped for Percy as he went, and Nico couldn't help but feel a surge of pride.

"Well done, boy," Poseidon said in a Zeus-like voice while he placed the laurel wreath on Percy's head. The two almost started laughing at the sea god's imitation. Not being able to hold back, father and son hugged, much to the delight of the crowd.

"I'm so proud of you, Percy." Poseidon whispered in Percy's ear before the teen went to stand before the crowd.

"Well," Chiron addressed the crowd, "our last award-"

"Actually," Poseidon interrupted, and everyone, especially Percy was taken aback, "I have one more award."

Chiron frowned as Poseidon drew something from behind his back, but relaxed when he saw what it was. Percy was still confused, though.

_We didn't discuss this in the meeting… _He thought.

"On behalf of Hades," Poseidon's voice echoed throughout the now dead-silent room.

Nico felt all the blood drain from his body.

"I call Nico di Angelo to the front for his Cabin Hero award."

The silence was indescribable. Nico just wanted to die as every eye in the room turned to him.

_~ O ~_

Suddenly, one kid called out praise, and within a few seconds the entire room was cheering for Nico. Just wanting to sink into the floor and disappear, Nico forced his legs to work as he made his way to the front.

Poseidon gave him a huge grin which Nico weakly returned as the sea god placed a laurel wreath which looked like it was made of obsidian on his head. Nico turned around and was close to fainting as he saw everyone in front of him.

Before he knew it, Percy's warm hand had gripped his and the son of Poseidon was giving Nico a supportive smile. Nico felt gravity return to his side again and managed a smile at the crowd.

The cheering eventually died down, and Chiron tried again.

"Our last award has been kept secret from even the diligent demigods who planned this ceremony." Chiron announced, and a hushed silence fell over the crowd.

"After much debate between the gods and myself, we announce our last award of the evening, the People's Hero Award."

The Romans were praying for Jason and the Greeks for their Percy.

"The People's Hero is not just an outstanding demigod to their fellow brethren, and not just a shining star to the gods. The People's Hero, tonight, is one of our campers who not only played a key part in the defeat of Gaia, but was willing to sacrifice everything, even his own life for his friends and people."

The aura in the room was choked with anticipation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, hero of Camp Half-Blood, praetor to Camp Jupiter, and one of my dearest pupils… Percy Jackson."

A cheer like none other erupted from the Greeks _and_ Romans, and Percy caught out of the corner of his eye, his laurel wreath turn from silver to gold. Percy simply stood there, a huge grin on his face as everyone in the room cheered for him. Even Nico forgot about everything except how much Percy deserved this.

Eventually the cheering died down, and after one more round of applause for all the awardees, everyone took their seats for dessert. The congratulations surrounding the boys almost drowned Nico and Percy as they made their way back to their table, where Poseidon was waiting for them. The god stood as Percy approached.

"Well done, son," He commended again as they hugged.

"Thanks, Dad." Poseidon pulled away and saw Nico standing there.

"Ah, Nico, I heard how much you helped everyone after the war, and I just wanted to say how much you deserve this award."

Nico was about to say something like, 'Thank you, sir,' when the god pulled Nico into a big hug. Nico saw Percy quietly laugh at him as Nico hugged Poseidon back.

"Bet you're not used to those, eh boy?" Poseidon said and clapped Nico hard on the back once he pulled away.

"No, sir," Nico coughed, and the other two laughed.

The three simply sat and talked and Nico didn't even think about how much blue cake he was eating until he saw Percy's grin.

"So, Nico." Poseidon said, and the boys felt a shift in the conversation, "You gave us quite a scare the other night."

Percy mentally yelled at his father for bringing it up. Nico wasn't any more comfortable, lowering his hands into his lap and staring at them.

"Don't feel bad, kid. You've got Percy taking care of you, and boy can this kid give love!"

"Dad!" Percy groaned, embarrassed.

"What?" Poseidon asked innocently, and Nico suddenly didn't feel as self-conscious as Percy blushed furiously, "Part of your award is that you care about people! I'm only stating the facts." Poseidon insisted, and Nico wanted to laugh at how similar the two were- not only in appearance, but mannerisms and even the way they spoke.

The night went on, and on, and on, and even though Nico had a great time during the awards ceremony, he became more and more panicked as more and more people came over to talk to him and Percy.

Eventually, into the hours of the morning, Nico had to get out of there. He abruptly stood up from the table and almost ran outside, pulling the wreath off his head as he leaned against the side of the building that was the dining hall. He took deep breaths, but his lungs wouldn't co-operate. All he could think of was how many people were around, and how he just wanted to be alone. Preferably with Percy.

"You know, it's practically heresy if you don't wear it all night."

Percy's voice didn't make Nico jump anymore, and the son of Poseidon emerged from nearby shadows.

"You're getting good at that." Nico commended, trying to hide his excitement at his wish coming true. Percy lightly shrugged.

"Some goth kid taught me." Was all he said before coming over and leaning on the wall next to Nico. Nico gave him a playful scowl, but Percy saw the residual panic in his eyes.

"I'm sorry we stayed so long — I should've seen how much you were hating it." Nico shook his head.

"No, no. You were having a great time, and… I just…" Nico looked at his hands, biting back tears. Percy frowned.

"Nico? Are you okay- are you gonna be sick?" Nico shook his head.

"I just-" He took a ragged breath, "I just get this feeling sometimes… That… I'm not-"

He was cut off by Percy who moved to stand in front of him and cupped Nico's face in his hands.

"Hey," Percy said gently, and made Nico look him in the eye, "I will _always_ want you around, okay? _Always._"

Nico nodded slightly as Percy brushed the tears from him cheeks. Nico tried to suppress a shiver at Percy's touch. He looked at the laurel in his hands to gather his words, but when he looked back up at Percy, the son of Poseidon was leaning in closer to Nico than ever before.

Percy tasted like the ocean.


	6. The Highs, And The Lows

****Hello, and welcome to the chapter you've all been waiting for (the Smut) Also, can we have a round of applause for good-guy-Poseidon! But, what will Hades think of his actions, I wonder… EEEeeenyway, here's Chap 6 :P****

* * *

_~ 6 ~_

Back in the dining hall, Aphrodite suddenly started squealing like a child and Poseidon cleared his throat awkwardly. They shared a very specific type of look, but went back to the party.

Nico was glad he'd taught Percy how to sneak out of places so well— he would've hated for anyone to ruin this moment.

Percy's lips were cool on his feverish ones, and just like that, the nausea, panic and all the bad things in the world floated away from Nico as he dropped his laurel on the ground and moved to wrap his hands around Percy's shoulders.

Before he could, though, Percy pulled away liked he'd just kissed a burning ember and not the boy who'd had a crush on him since he was ten. Nico was too dumbstruck to see Percy back away, holding his head in his hands and cursing himself.

"Percy," Nico tried to rouse the teen from his mutterings, but to no avail.

"Percy!" He called again, and Percy looked at Nico with reddened eyes.

"Nico, I'm so sorry, it's just-"

"Do you regret it?" Nico whispered, but his words held effect.

"What?" Nico didn't speak, knowing Percy heard him.

"No, Nico. I don't." Percy's face was almost painful. It was how Nico imagined he himself would react upon finally telling Percy _he_ liked _him_. Percy almost looked like he was tearing up, and resumed his curses, only to be stopped again by Nico saying something.

"W-what?" He said again. Gods Percy was cute when he stuttered.

Nico grabbed Percy by the shirt and lightly pushed him against the wall.

"I said shut up."

This time it was Percy who leaned into the kiss Nico started. Nico couldn't get enough of that taste, and Percy loved the way Nico felt against him. The older boy linked his arms around Nico's waist, pulling him right against his body, and Nico looped one arm around Percy's neck while his other hand tangled in Percy's hair.

By the time they finally pulled apart, they were both panting.

"Are we allowed to do this?" Nico asked as Percy spun him around to press the smaller boy between the wall and his own body.

"Don't care," Percy mumbled, planting kisses up Nico's neck before rejoining their lips. Nico shivered with delight as Percy's hands felt their way up his shirt, but suddenly pushed Percy away from him, both of them gasping.

Percy looked hurt, but realised why when he heard his father's voice just around the corner.

"Percy!"

In a second, Nico scooped up his fallen laurel and planted it on his head while Percy hurriedly fixed his own hair.

Poseidon rounded the corner, suppressing a grin well. He knew Percy and Nico weren't really related, and only cared that they were both happy. His smile faded a bit as he recalled how harshly Hades had declined the offer to give Nico his award, but, Poseidon happily did it. All of the gods had been constantly watching Nico for the nearly two weeks after the war, and were constantly impressed by how much shadow-travelling Nico was doing just to give the other campers closure and make sure all of the lost souls were comfortable. Poseidon didn't know why Hades had declined the offer, but to Poseidon, it was _his_ honour to honour Nico, not the other way around. Chiron wasn't lying when he said there was much debate— Nico had come close second for the People's Award, followed by Jason Grace, much to Jupiter's dismay. But, overall everyone knew Percy deserved the award, and Poseidon's grin grew as he remembered watching his son's laurel turn gold. He smiled even harder, trying to suppress a laugh, as he watched Nico try to fix his shirt and Percy attempt to calm his breathing.

"The party's ending— we're all heading back, but I hoped I could walk you two back to your cabin."

"Sure!" Percy and Nico said at the same time, and much too quickly.

They walked slowly and silently back to the cabin, the god between the two boys. Poseidon hugged Percy on their doorstep, only speaking to say goodbye and goodnight. The god turned to Nico, and the son of Hades was prepared for the almost-fatherly hug Poseidon gave him, whispering in his ear that he was proud of Nico. By the time he withdrew, Nico had that fuzzy feeling in his stomach again, but nothing like Percy did to him.

The boys went back into the cabin as Poseidon returned to Olympus in a flash of bright light.

As soon as the door was closed, Percy grabbed Nico again, pulling him into a deep kiss and both of them falling on Percy's bed with Percy on top of Nico.

Percy could imagine Aphrodite telling him he was doing it wrong.

Nico couldn't help but grin as Percy kissed him so ferociously, but Percy pulled back, a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, wiping tears from Nico's face he didn't know he'd shed, "Am I doing too much?"

Nico laughed, which instantly relaxed Percy.

"No way, I just…" He sniffed, "I'm just so relieved you like me." Percy grinned.

"Like you? Nico, you drive me crazy." Percy said with heart, but another thought entered Nico's mind.

"Percy…" The older demigod looked at the teen below him, "I'm not… A rebound, am I?" Nico whispered.

Nico couldn't recognise the look that entered Percy's face, but the older teen rolled off of Nico to lean down beside his bed. Nico was about to apologise for reminding him of Annabeth when Percy leaned up and kissed Nico again, stealing his words.

"I broke up with Annabeth because we weren't in love to begin with." He whispered once he pulled away.

"When I found you in that bathtub," Percy's voice began to waver, "and I pulled you out, and I was hugging you and you weren't moving… I couldn't help but think this was how I lost Annabeth…" Percy looked into Nico's eyes, not having to try to communicate his emotion.

"But, I realised then how much more I needed you, and this right here proves I can't be wrong."

It was then Nico saw Percy was holding Annabeth's note. Nico sat back while Percy took a deep breath, held the note out and began to read:

_"__Dear Seaweed Brain,  
__If you're reading this, it probably means I didn't make it in Gaia's war.  
__I'm writing this after we've spoken, and I want you to know you're right, in a rare occasion, about everything. You're my best friend, but we were too soon to be in a relationship.  
__I'm not sure, by now, how long it has been since I died, but if you're resorting to reading my books, it must've been a while. So, I want you to know that you have to let me go, and not be afraid to love again."_

Percy stopped to wipe a few tears away, but Nico let him go on.

_"__We have so many amazing people who care about you so much, not just as a leader, but as a friend. The girls, Hazel, Piper and especially Reyna, will always be there for you, and don't be afraid to confide to Jason, Frank and Leo— they'll be able to help.  
__Don't even get me started on Nico, Seaweed Brain, that kid has loved you (more than I ever could've) since we met."_

Nico could tell there was more, but didn't mind Percy stopping there.

"She knew?" Nico squeaked, but Percy dropped the note on the floor and shuffled over to hold Nico close.

"When I read that, Nico, I remembered how I felt with you all bloody in my arms, and your life slipping away; I felt so helpless, and alone. If you'd died that night, I probably would've followed you sooner or later." Nico looked up at Percy, renewed panic in his eyes, but Percy laughed softly at the memory, calming him down.

"As you died, I realised how much this camp needs you. But when I read that last sentence, Nico, I realised how much _I_ needed you. To be honest, I felt so relieved you liked me in that way, otherwise I wouldn't have known how to act on it."

He kissed the top of Nico's head, "Don't ever think I don't love you, because I have been having feelings for you way longer than I should've. You think you're relieved that I like you? I was terrified just now when I kissed you outside the dining hall— I was pretty sure you were about to drop me into the Underworld once I stopped." The two laughed and wiped away their tears.

"I think I love you, Percy Jackson." Nico whispered, and Percy smiled.

"I love you more than I should, Nico di Angelo." Percy whispered and pushed Nico back into lying down, laying his body on top. He peeled both of their shirts off and tossed them to the floor (along with his golden laurel and Nico's) and Nico shuddered and tried to hold his hands over his chest. Percy gave him a reassuring smile, and lightly pushed Nico's hands away from him, pinning them to the bed while Percy traced soft kisses up from Nico's shoulder to his lips. All the while Nico was forced to stare at Percy's gorgeous tanned muscles.

"_Gods,_ you're good at that," Nico gasped when they separated. Percy gave an appreciative smile and began fiddling with Nico's pants, much to the smaller boy's delight. Percy had run out of patience to be slow and seductive, and began sucking Nico's erection as soon as he freed it from the boy's pants. Nico gasped and tangled his hands in Percy's hair, not caring about the sounds he was making as Percy bobbed up and down. As much as he hated to, Nico pulled Percy off of him and back up for a kiss. Percy frowned at him once they pulled apart.

"Not yet," Nico answered his silent question. With his hands still on Percy's shoulders, Nico pulled Percy onto his back, swapping places with the older boy. With much less confidence and expertise, Nico managed to get Percy's pants off his legs and his stomach dropped when he saw the size of Percy's hardening member. Percy gave another of his reassuring smiles, and Nico didn't feel as scared.

"Just…" As awkward as it may've seemed, Percy gave Nico a crash course is sucking cock. By the end of it, Nico gave Percy a sneaky frown.

"You seem to know a lot about it…?"

Percy gave an innocent shrug and was about to give a witty response when his voice failed him as Nico placed his lips over Percy's throbbing erection. _Definitely_ using the pointers Percy had shared, Nico had him close to an orgasm in what felt like a few seconds. It didn't help that bobbing up and down between Percy's legs was quite possibly the hottest piece of ass Percy ever had the pleasure of kissing. Just like Nico had done, Percy pulled Nico off of him before he came, giving Nico the same two words he'd given Percy.

Flipping Nico back onto the bed, Nico's head swam as Percy engaged him in another earth-shattering kiss. It was so much better than he'd imagined when he was sucking Percy's cock, making the older demigod gasp and writhe. Now though, Nico didn't protest as Percy pinned his arms above his head in a rare display of dominance. Percy knelt between Nico's spread legs, and the younger boy shuddered as he watched Percy wet a finger. Percy leaned forward while moving his hand lower toward Nico.

"Is it okay?" He asked, the dominance and lust Nico found hot disappearing from his face. Nico just nodded, and Percy slowly pushed a finger into Nico, relishing the gasp the younger demigod let out. Percy laughed lightly and whispered to Nico.

"It'll hurt heaps if you tense up, so I'm not going any further until you relax."

Half flattered that Percy was being so caring, and half pissed that Percy had stopped, Nico relaxed his body with a huge, ragged, sigh.

"Good," Percy whispered while nipping Nico's earlobe, and starting moving his finger ever so slowly inside of Nico, feeling around. Whenever Nico got used to one movement, Percy would change it: moving his finger in and out further, or curling it inside him. Soon, Percy felt no resistance and slowly moved another finger in, taking everything slowly.

As ravenous as he was for Nico, he wasn't about to break him on their first night. At least, not much.

Nico took steady breaths, and held back any indication he was in pain. That was _so_ Nico, but Percy did want to hear something. Giving Nico a little less preparation time than before, he moved a third finger into the teen, and Percy shuddered at the little gasp Nico let out.

"Hey…" he whispered, trying to sound annoyed, but his words faded as Percy kept massaging his insides. Percy couldn't help but kiss the adorable little teen below him as he picked up the pace. The arms Percy had pinned under his grip tensed, tiny amounts of strain but mainly pleasure showing on Nico's face. It didn't slow the older boy down, though, and Nico began to let out little moans with each push of Percy's fingers. He was incredibly disappointed when Percy slowly withdrew his fingers, but then Nico remembered what usually comes after that step.

"Percy…" Nico whimpered, "I don't know if it'll…" Percy leaned up and kissed him softly.

"You're as ready as you'll be Nico." Percy assured him, but checked one last time.

"Are you okay, with this?" Percy asked in all seriousness and Nico gave him an assured smile.

"Definitely."

With a grin, Percy released Nico's arms to wrap his own around Nico's thighs. With a quick pull, he hoisted Nico's hips above his own. Nico giggled at how easily Percy could toss him around.

They smiled at each other, and Percy began to lower Nico onto his solid erection. With all of Percy's fingering, the majority of Percy slipped inside of Nico was ease, and Percy lowered Nico's hips back onto the bed, instead lifting Nico's skinny legs higher. He waited for Nico's breathing to slow before applying more pressure. With a grunt from Percy and a whimper from Nico, Percy was soon fully in. He leaned down and kissed Nico, telling the boy to tell him when he was ready for more.

Nico stared hatefully at a piece of dust floating above him, biting back tears. After a minute, the pain in his rear faded enough, and he nodded at Percy.

Ever so slowly, Percy began to move in and out of Nico. The pain wasn't as bad as when Percy first entered him, but the sensation of flesh rubbing against flesh down there was definitely new.

Both boys built up confidence, and eventually Percy was fully moving in and out of Nico at a steady pace. Nico tangled his fingers in the pillow Percy was pressing his hands into, while Percy softly grunted from the effort of being on top. With encouragement from Nico, Percy went faster until he was grunting in time with Nico's gasps and moans. Percy hoisted Nico up again, thrusting furiously into Nico and hitting a spot that made Nico nearly scream.

Sex was a rare occurrence at camp, being the only other people in a cabin everyone's half siblings, but Percy knew there was no one in the Zeus or Athena cabins, as he was told at the party there'd be another bonfire. So no one could hear them, and Percy made an animalistic sound as he pulled Nico faster and harder onto his cock. Nico was euphoric, and the feeling only increased as one of Percy's hands began rubbing the younger boy's erection, in time with his own thrusts. They came together, Percy shooting deep into Nico and Nico mainly into Percy's hand.

Nico suddenly felt extremely full, but that feeling turned inside out as Percy pulled out of him, flopping next to him on the bed. Nico was exhausted, but was awake enough to watch Percy lick the liquid off his hand. Nico shivered with pleasure, but couldn't help closing his eyes.

Percy looked over at his… What? Was Nico his 'lover'? 'boyfriend'? Percy was confused, but told himself he'd figure it out in the morning. He looked over at a now sleeping Nico with a smile. Percy pulled the tousled blanket over both of them, and willed the corals in the walls that acted as lights to dim.

On second thought, Percy brought them back up, and leaned over Nico, gently pulling the covers down to his hips. Knowing Nico would be out for a while, Percy pulled the younger boy's hand away from his side, where Percy had felt the mysterious scars in the lake. There, written clear as day into Nico's flesh, the word _NOTHING, _and underneath that, _FAILURE._

Percy let out a ragged breath, his high from finally making love to Nico deserting him. He felt his eyes itch and stared at the younger boy lying naked in front of him. Percy forced his gaze down Nico's skinny figure, seeing hateful and demeaning words carved all over him. Before he knew it, Percy was crying.

Nico acted so strong, all the time, for everyone, but on the inside he'd been slowly dying. Percy regretted more than anything not being there for Nico. He tried to imagine a time when Nico's flesh wasn't marred, even though in his own tragic way, Nico was beautiful. Percy finally picked up Nico's wrist, inspecting the cuts more carefully than he had had time to do before. They were like a timeline of the decline of Nico's sanity— small, clean scars near his elbow became bigger and more jagged as they neared his wrist. There were none after the largest, pink line that spanned across the entirety of Nico's wrist. Percy's fingers brushed over the newest line on Nico's upper arm, frowning at the memory of his hopes being dashed that maybe Nico had stopped hurting himself. Finding Nico in the forest like that, with that terrifying look on his face had made Percy so angry. And Nico had been hurting himself like that for _three years_. Percy cringed at the thought. What had made Nico start doing this, anyway? Percy reminded himself to ask later, for now they were both too tired. Percy nuzzled into Nico's back and breathed deeply the scent of spiced earth and death, nothing like his own smell, and clearly enough to lull him to sleep.

* * *

_Back on Olympus, Poseidon tried to shut out the excited squeals of his sister while Aphrodite narrated her new favourite TV show loud enough for all of the gods to hear. Hades was suddenly in front of Poseidon, who was simply chilling on his throne._

_"__This is all your fault." He spat, and disappeared, leaving Poseidon to listen to the love goddess's rants about the proper way to kiss._

* * *

****Oh Gods, guys, the next chapter has so many damn feels. Ugh. Hope you enjoyed, ya pervs.  
Cuz I did :3****


	7. Healing Old Wounds And Making New Ones

****Who's ready for some feels?! I hate to blow my own trumpet, but kinda prepare…****

* * *

_~7~_

Nico woke up to the feeling of cool air on his skin, and strong arms under his legs and back. The boy's head was softly bumping against Percy's chest as he walked to, Nico saw, Camp Half-Blood's lake. Blinking sleep from his vision, Nico tried to get Percy to put him down, but was met with screaming pain in his rear.

"Oh, you're awake." Percy smiled down at Nico who squeaked his reply. Nico stretched up and wrapped his arms around Percy's shoulders, trying to make it an easier ride. Percy just laughed and kept on carrying Nico with no problem. They were both wearing swimming shorts, Nico saw.

"You dressed me?" Nico asked, horrified. Percy laughed, almost losing his balance.

"Nico, we just fucked. I really don't think it's that big of a deal if I _put_ clothes on you."

It all came back. Nico couldn't hide a satisfied grin as he remembered last night. They'd finally done it. Not only had Percy kissed Nico, but they'd said the _L _word and then had sex! Nico giggled and looked up at Percy, who was still smiling, but Nico saw something different in his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Nico asked quietly. His world would fall apart if Percy ended up regretting the whole night. Nico didn't know Percy had had the best night of his life, and was just thinking about the scarring he'd read on Nico's body.

"Just have a few things on my mind, is all."

Nico lay his head against Percy's chest and soon they were at their spot on the lake. Percy, still holding Nico, walked into the water, and they both relaxed at its soothing touch. After soaking for a few minutes and flicking water at each other, Percy let Nico's legs down and Nico sucked in a breath through his teeth as his hips moved around. Percy still held Nico tight, and in a moment, the pain began to fade. Nico giggled at Percy's healing him.

"Are you water-molesting me?" Nico asked, trying to sound violated but couldn't hide his giggles as Percy left a wet trail of kisses up his neck. Nico never knew Percy was so affectionate.

"You know all my secrets," Percy whispered in Nico's ear, feigning disappointment. Soon Nico's pain was totally gone.

"Thanks," Nico said.

"It was the least I could do," Percy answered, but made no move to release Nico. After the younger boy began to struggle a bit, Percy laughed and just told him to hold on.

"We're doing a little spring-cleaning." Percy said mysteriously, but Nico's chuckles disappeared as Percy's hand slid down to his wrist. Percy made a move to hold it under the water, and Nico freaked.

_"__No!" _He shrieked, trying to get out of Percy's arms. Percy was, by far, stronger than Nico and didn't let the younger boy of his grip this time.

"Sh, Nico! Nico, it's okay-"

"No!" Nico cried again, his panicked tears hitting the blue water of the lake, "it's not okay, Percy!"

His voice dropped to just above a whisper as he struggled. Percy grabbed Nico's wrists and held them over the boy's chest to keep him in place, which seemed to calm him down.

"I… I need them, Percy," Nico sobbed, and stopped struggling. Percy used one arm to keep Nico still but dipped his remaining hand into the water.

"Okay, okay, Nico, you can keep those." Nico calmed down drastically.

"But these?" Percy lay a dripping hand on the two words on Nico's side. The younger boy gasped but didn't say anything.

"These have to go." Percy waited for Nico to cry out and thrash about, but upon Nico just staying still and trembling in his arms, Percy began to heal the scars.

"Because you're not nothing, and you're so far from a failure." Percy whispered into Nico's ear to distract him from what Percy was doing.

They were standing waist-deep, and Nico was still crying in Percy's embrace. It broke Percy's heart to upset Nico like this, but knew he was helping him in the long run. Still, Nico looked every bit of the scared ten year-old Percy knew he was on the inside, shaking and sobbing in Percy's arms. Percy's heart crumbled into tinier pieces.

He cupped some water and lay his hand on Nico's upper arm where he'd spotted the word _WORTHLESS _last night.

"This one, too. Because you're not worthless, in fact you're my everything."

Nico cried even harder as Percy worked his way around his body, healing his scars and contradicting everything the once-powerful voices in Nico's head had told him.

"Here," Percy whispered, his fingers brushing Nico's thigh, "because you holding out for three years just proves you can't be pathetic."

Nico sobbed as his reality came crashing down. He thought his world was one where he was useless, and Percy loved him, and it was great.

Now, Percy insisting Nico was his equal was earth-shattering.

Taking longer than it should've, Percy healed Nico's scars, except for the ones on his wrists. When Percy was done, he wrapped his big arms around Nico, who was looking and feeling especially small, and held him until he stopped crying, then Percy held him some more.

After what must've been hours, Nico spoke first.

"Here?" He gently pulled one of his hands from Percy's grip and let Percy see the inside of his upper arm and another scar Percy hadn't seen. Percy wanted to grin, but instead, tears welled up in his eyes when he saw the word.

"Yes, Nico. Because…?" He gently wrapped his hand around the scar, words failing him.

"Because I…" Nico choked and started sobbing again.

"Because I love you, Nico."

Percy bit his lip as he erased the word _unloveable_ from Nico's arm. Nico cried furiously as it faded and turned around so Percy could properly hug him. They stayed like that for many minutes, and when Percy finally pulled Nico free, the younger boy had his eyes shut tight.

"Nico. Look." The boy dropped his head in defeat and Percy watched him open his eyes.

Nico stared down at the body he'd grown so used to and took in a choked breath to see it bare. He felt like he'd been pushed in front of a crowd, naked, vulnerable, exposed.

"Nico?" Percy's voice brought Nico back to reality.

"Breathe, Nico. It's okay, you're fine and you'll always be safe with me."

It was like Percy had read Nico's mind. He forced his aching lungs to work and leaned into Percy's embrace. Nico shut his eyes and adjusted to his new reality. Just because he didn't have his scars (excluding the ones on his wrists), it didn't mean he was defenceless.

He had Percy, and for the first time in a long time, Nico let someone else be the strong one.

_~ O ~_

Back in the cabin, Percy had never seen Nico happier. He sat on his bed, scribbling away in his journal with glee, and kept looking over at Percy, only for Percy to catch his stare and they exchange smiles. This cycle went over and over until Percy announced he was going to see Chiron.

"Wanna come?" Nico declined and Percy didn't put up a fight- it'd been a long morning.

He just asked Nico to come and get him when it was lunchtime. Nico nodded and Percy set out for the Big House.

_~ O ~_

Nearly two hours later, Nico shrugged on his jacket, and walked down the boulevard, through the entire camp. Now that he wasn't caring what people thought of him, Nico felt nearly no eyes follow his steps as he made his way to the Big House. He was in an especially elevated mood— he was excited to tell Percy he had his shadow-travelling back. He knew Percy would freak for a minute, but would calm down once Nico explained he had something keeping him in Camp Half-Blood— which was Percy. His transportation powers had clicked back into place as Percy was healing him, and Nico wasn't surprised his psyche and powers were related.

Nico ended up at the door to Chiron's office and was about to knock when he heard Percy's voice. It was strangely panicked, and Nico stopped to listen.

"-You don't understand Chiron, last night, I made a huge mistake!"

Nico's breath deserted him.

"I mean, I regret every single moment of it, and I don't know how to tell him!"

Nico gasped as his reality, for the second time that day, came crashing down, along with something else inside Nico. Percy suddenly stopped talking as if someone had told him to, and before Nico cold react, the door to Chiron's office swung open, revealing one concerned centaur and very surprised Percy Jackson.

_~ O ~_

Chiron motioned for Percy to stop talking, and clopped over to open the door to his office and revealed none other than Nico standing there, his hand still poised to knock. Percy saw he was pale and had tears welling in his eyes.

"Nico, I'm sorry-" Nico wasn't listening, especially not to Percy. The one person he though he could trust, was just faking it all, and worse, regretted it.

"You… You said you loved me…" Nico whispered, and Percy immediately launched into an explanation, coming over to hold Nico's hands. He was having none of it. Shaking himself out of Percy's grip and taking a few steps back, Nico stared at Percy like the older demigod had just bitten him… Bite someone/tear their heart out and rip it to shreds— same reaction.

"You said I wasn't a rebound… You took _advantage of me!"_ Nico yelled, fighting any power Percy's pleading eyes had over him. Chiron tried to get Nico to calm down, but it only made Nico angrier. He ran for the front door, shadow-travelling as he went.

Percy stopped in his tracks when he saw Nico disappear. In shock, he turned to Chiron, silently pleading for help.

"He's upset, and wouldn't have made it very far," Chiron explained.

"The cabin?" Percy managed, his heart falling to little pieces as he thought of Nico's expression. He didn't mean for Nico to hear what he was talking about with Chiron. The centaur nodded and Percy took off sprinting for Cabin Three. Campers just back from their lunch break stood outside their cabins to watch Percy Jackson run like his life depended on it. In a way, it did, but the other campers took his panic as being chased by something. The sheathed their weapons once they saw the demigod disappear into his cabin.

Percy, without hesitation body slammed the bathroom door, narrow missing Nico's sword that protruded from it. The sword was impaling the door and then went through to the wall, acting as a lock.

Inside, the son of Hades jumped from the impact.

"Nico! It's not what you think!" Percy yelled, attracting the attention of other campers outside. He slammed into the door again and it shifted a centimetre. Percy stuck his face in the gap and saw Nico sitting on the tiled floor, holding a tiny piece of metal in his shaking hands. Percy commended himself for being on a whole new level of stupid for leaving the razor in the shower.

"Then what was it, Percy?" Nico cried.

"I was talking about-" Percy lost his words to a gasp as his fingers touched the Stygian Iron sword, sending a dull electric shock up his arms. Nico just scoffed, thinking Percy was just trying to get out of an excuse. He lay the blade against his arm.

"Nico, don't!" Percy screamed, but Nico was done listening. He was done with the lies, and people getting close to him, only for him to be the one who got hurt. He didn't want any of it anymore.

Percy was forced to watch as Nico cut gash after gash all over his arms, blood flowing faster and faster.

"Stop it, Nico! _Stop!" _Percy cried, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He briefly saw Clarisse next to him before they slammed into the door together.

It splintered in half and fell off the hinges, leaving Nico's sword clattering to the floor. Clarisse immediately ran off to get the Apollo kids, and left Percy staring at his more-than-friend. Nico was drawing the blade along the length of his forearm, staring at the wound with so much hate as he pressed harder and harder. Blood dripped onto the floor and Percy stood there for a moment, only sobering up when Nico moved the blade down to his wrist. Percy lunged forward and smacked the shard of metal from Nico's hands, leaving it to clatter into the corner in a small pool of blood.

Nico gasped from his suicidal trance, and managed to look up at Percy. He then collapsed from blood loss and the last thing Nico heard was Percy's voice ringing in his ears of how sorry he was.

_~ O ~_

Once again, Nico woke up in the infirmary, and once again, Percy was at his side. Nico took a minute to remember what happened before waking up Percy, who was asleep in the chair beside the bed. Percy sprang to his feet, scaring Nico, but before either of them could speak, Percy had planted his lips on the younger boy's. Nico relaxed immediately, and began to lean back into it but Percy pulled away in a hurry before he could.

"I'm sorry," He squeaked, "you probably want to kill me."

Nico's eyes widened.

"Hold on, Percy," He laughed, totally confusing the older demigod, "how did I even end up here?"

Percy took a long time before answering.

"You don't remember?" He asked, obviously stunned, and Nico simply shook his head.

"I remember going to get you for lunch, but that's it." He looked back up at Percy, "What happened?"

Once again, it was obvious Percy picked his words carefully.

"You were clipped by Clarisse's chariot, knocked out cold." Percy said with a small, nervous laugh. Nico sat up and looked down at his bandaged _arms_. He returned his gaze to Percy.

"You sure about that?" Was all he said, and Percy dropped back down into his chair.

"No. You cut again, but…" Percy sniffled, "It was really bad and I didn't get to you in time."

Nico's expression softened.

"Oh, Percy. I'm so sorry- I was in such a good mood today, too." Nico tried to figure out what could've set him off. Before he could think about it too much, though, Percy told Nico to just rest and he'd see him for dinner. Nico gave him a rare smile, and Percy headed off to give an unexpected report to Chiron.

_~ O ~_

"You mean he doesn't remember what you said?"

'Not at all- Gods, I'm glad too, he'd probably tear the whole camp down if he did."

"No, I think he'd try to kill himself first." Chiron was perhaps attempting a joke, but Percy wasn't in the mood. The words _'You took advantage of me!' _kept ringing about in his head. Is that what he did? Sure, Nico was younger than him, but he said he was okay with what Percy was doing. Or, was he just saying that so he wouldn't look weak? Percy groaned and hung his head in his hands. Chiron asked what was wrong, but Percy didn't answer. There was too much going on. Percy just wanted Nico to be healthy and safe and happy. He'd healed most of Nico's scars, and the younger demigod was safe at Camp half-Blood, but was he happy? Or more specifically, was he happy with Percy? Nico had been hiding all of his emotions for so long, Percy didn't exactly know how to read him if he wasn't cutting or laughing. Chiron was saying Percy's name and he looked up.

"Sorry, what?" The centaur frowned, but wasn't surprised the demigod wasn't listening.

"I said, we still have classes to run. I was wondering if you would be comfortable taking one or two, and perhaps Nico could come along." It essentially wasn't a question, but Percy said he'd think about it, knowing the centaur wouldn't force him into anything.

Percy got up to go, but Chiron instead lead him into the meeting room (the rec. room, really).

"Great, Percy's here, can we start?" Pollux said, calling everyone over to the ping pong table that acted as their meeting grounds. Even though Percy was still upset about Nico, he put on a brave face and approached the table.

"So," Chiron began, after giving a small, supportive nod to Percy, "word from Reyna is the Romans are clear on their way to restoring Camp Jupiter…"

Percy retreated into his thoughts. He didn't know Reyna had left for the Roman camp; how many days had he lost track of while being with Nico?

"What do you say, Percy?"

Oh, Gods, he'd pulled a Nico. Percy tried to make his "I Wasn't Paying Attention" face look like a "I Was Thinking Very Hard About The Topic" face. Now it was time to pull a Leo.

"Uh, yeah. That's a great idea." He said, hoping he'd just approved extra fertiliser for the strawberries.

"Great! You set off for Camp Jupiter in three days."

Percy mentally slapped himself. _Now who was going to watch Nico? _Then another thought brought a smile to his face, interrupting Will Solace, Percy spoke again.

"Sorry, but I was thinking Nico could come as well— he's obviously been cooped up here long enough and I still need to keep an eye on him."

No one at the table put up much of a fight— they all knew Nico was as comfortable, if not more, around Romans as opposed to Greeks, and they knew he would be extra cared-for with Percy around.

Percy grinned and set off to give Nico the news that they were going back to Camp Jupiter, together.

* * *

****Hehe, you guys were probably thinking my "feels" warning was about the lake. I had to throw in the breakup and amnesia, just to really screw with you guys' heads. I'm cool like that. Wait, ****_cool? _****I meant ****_cruel _****:P But, you guys will probably be praying it wasn't a breakup, I'd be asking: is it really amnesia? *dramatic music* ****


	8. A Whole Lake Of Feels, And A Pervathon

****So, *deep breath*, this'll kind of be the last chapter until I fully decide what'll happen at Camp Jupiter, though I have a few of the Muses helping me out already, i.e.: We'll definitely be seeing more Hades, for those of you who were wondering. Along with a heap of new characters (not OC's, just additional characters) ;)**

**I had to do some fluff at the start before the short, crappy, dramatic ending to bring up the word count, but I didn't realise this would turn into a special, über-long last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this story so far, and I'd love to hear last comments, especially relating to whether I should post the next parts as chapters or another story.**

**_Thanks to:_**** linlaverinz for the first review, timeturns, ButterflyRanger18, Death's Cry, dancerchik, Shadow On The Full Moon, CatatonicVanity, CloJo14 and all the guests for the reviews in-between (that's you, Vicky)! I hope you guys can join me for more adventures when they come :) **

**Reviews would be great, especially if you want something to happen at CJ, but I'd really like to know what y'all thought of Aphrodite's fangirling. I have no idea when I decided to put those bits in, but I'm pretty sure they count as 4th wall breaks, because they were really just ****_my_**** reactions to reading Percico's :D**

**That reminds me, there'll be more smut in the next chapters, and a warning at each beginning :P**

**I don't own any places or characters from PJO, they're all Uncle Rick's.**

**_Warning: _****mentions of self-harm, boy on boy smut, emotional/mature moments****

* * *

_~8~_

It sure had been a long day. Happy tears welled up in Nico's eyes as he remembered the morning swim, even though it was more like one long, wet hug. Then, going back to the cabin and writing down every single word Percy had said to him in his journal, then the blank spot, then waking up in hospital to an adorably-concerned Percy, then an adorably-excited Percy coming to get him from the infirmary and telling him the Camp Jupiter news. Nico, now sitting on his bed again, frowned as he looked at where his newest scars would be, already hating them and knowing Percy would get rid of them. Chris had told him back in the hospital that he would've died for sure if Percy hadn't used the trick he'd seen his father do back when Nico first cut himself. As soon as he was stable in the infirmary, he was given a safe amount of nectar and ambrosia, which was probably why he was awake so much earlier than the first time. He grinned at Percy as the older boy got dressed.

Percy wouldn't put up a fuss about Nico sleeping in his hospital clothes, and only changed himself before snuggling in next to Nico. Percy simply fell asleep beside him, and even though the two were happier and more relaxed than they had been in a long time, Nico couldn't help but feel there was some hesitance from Percy now.

_He's just a little shaken up that I ended back up in the hospital, that's all._ Nico told himself what he knew were lies, or at least not the truth. Nonetheless, sleep overcame him and he snuggled into Percy's warm embrace.

_~ Two Days Later ~_

Percy woke first that morning, with a grin his excitement had been tending to for the past two days. Tomorrow, he, Nico and a few other Greeks were to go to Camp Jupiter. It was per the usual that Percy woke first, but he took an extra few minutes to look down at the cherub lying beside him. Percy almost laughed at the pet name, not only knowing Nico hated pet names, but the fact that his father was King of the Underworld made any heaven-related nicknames funny. With that, Nico woke. Surprisingly early, as compared to Nico's usual schedule of: Go to bed in the early hours of the morning and wake up at lunchtime.

Percy had told Nico the Romans wouldn't tolerate such slacking and was whipping him into a better routine.

"Hey," Nico mumbled, his hair falling in his tired eyes as he registered Percy was awake.

"Morning, angel," Percy responded, which certainly woke Nico up.

"_Angel?_ Really, Percy?" Nico knew the significance of Percy's reinstated giggles, having had to suffer through infinite pet names the day before, when Percy was insisting of taking care of Nico who was just back from the hospital. Percy had been hesitant to let Nico out of the cabin, and even rarer, out of his sight.

"Would you prefer _cherub?"_ Percy spoke with lightheartedness, but Nico's early-morning smile waned. Jason still hadn't told anyone about Nico and his run-in with Eros, or Cupid. Whenever someone mentioned something to do with cupids or cherubs, Nico shut himself off, and Percy was sad that he still didn't know why. He apologised softly, but Nico's smile didn't return.

"You know what'll make you feel better? We're only one day away!" Percy said with a grin, to which Nico finally responded with a smile. Percy jumped out of Nico's bed, which the younger boy was much less hesitant to copy. Percy playfully groaned at his uncooperativeness and pounced on Nico again, who had hidden under the covers. Percy untangled him and quickly smothered him in kisses while tickling the younger boy. As much as he wanted to go back to sleep, laughing like a child and trying to fight off Percy left Nico wide awake. When Percy was done, Nico shot him an annoyed glance, clearly letting Percy knew he knew what the older boy was doing. Before he could get properly annoyed, though, Percy, with that gorgeous smirk of his, pulled Nico out of bed and into his arms.

"Share a shower with me?" Nico offered, looking up at Percy, who only grinned.

"I thought we could leave the cabin today," Percy offered in return, and Nico's expression was all the answer he needed.

Yesterday morning, Percy had woken marginally before Nico, who had aroused by him running around the cabin in a hurry. Percy had told Nico to go back to bed, more forcefully than intended, so Nico had taken it as there was an emergency. Standing up, Nico swayed on his feet, the effect of the nectar and ambrosia from last night clearly worn off. Percy had pushed him back on the bed, much to Nico's surprise.

"Do _NOT _leave this bed until I say you can, okay?" Nico was actually terrified, not only by Percy's authoritative voice, but by his expression as well. Percy may not have let his face betray him, but Nico saw fear in Percy's eyes. Nico dumbly nodded, and strangely enough, rather than grabbing Riptide and going to fight monsters, Percy dashed into the bathroom, which was just out of Nico's line of sight.

Much to Nico's shame, _explosive diarrhoea _was his first assumption.

Then he realised Percy must be cleaning. They'd both fallen asleep almost instantly the night before, and Nico guessed Percy hadn't left his side at the hospital to come back to Cabin Three and clean up Nico's mess. Nico shivered. If he'd ended up in the infirmary, it must've been pretty bad. Again.

Percy had told everyone Nico would need to sleep and he would be taking care of him the entire day… Yes… Percy had _taken care_ of Nico very well.

Nico almost giggled as he remembered how passionate Percy had been the day before. Still being gentle with him, of course, but Percy kept whispering in Nico's ear how afraid he was that he'd almost lost him. Percy was, of course, talking about Nico cutting himself again. Nico would almost feel guilty for a second, but Percy's touch soothed it.

All of this had happened after Percy cleaned the bathroom, which was incredibly fast because Percy used his powers to avoid scrubbing blood.

He'd then returned, much calmer, to a very satisfied looking Nico. As soon as they got to cuddling, Percy couldn't help but whisper about how scared he was when he'd almost lost Nico. Percy was, of course, talking about when Nico freaked over his words at the Big House, and even though Nico had almost killed himself again, Percy was more afraid of Nico simply being so willing to leave him.

Percy had stopped his caressing of Nico, which made the younger boy hesitate and look at Percy, who was deep in thought. Nico called his name, and Percy snapped out of it. He plastered a smile on his face, and they had engaged in… Well, _each other_ for the rest of the day.

Now, Percy smirked at the memory as he walked with Nico to the lake. Nico caught his expression, and knowing _exactly_ what the son of Poseidon was thinking about, gave his arm a gentle slap. _Don't look so happy with yourself, mister. _

Percy knew exactly what Nico was trying to say, and before the younger demigod could prepare himself, Percy stopped walking, letting Nico go ahead for a second. Before Nico could turn around, Percy scooped him up, bridal-style, and just kept on walking, occasionally tickling Nico as he went.

It was early morning, around six thirty. A few of the more diligent campers were up and sparring, though they stopped once they caught sight of Percy and Nico, giggling like children in each other's embrace. The entire camp was happy that Nico was happy, and were even more ecstatic that Percy was back in high spirits.

On the topic of confidentiality, though; Clarisse hadn't questioned why Nico had cut himself again, probably fearing it would look like _she cared_. Gross.

Percy had caught wind of Apollo himself coming to his kids' cabin and telling them not to make a big deal out of Nico's second visit to the infirmary. Something about a new TV show on Olympus being disrupted, though no one knew what the god was talking about. Those who knew about Percy and Nico's almost-breakup were keeping quiet, and everyone else was overjoyed for the two demigods.

Percy grinned and nodded to campers unabashedly who happened to spot him and Nico, while the younger demigod hid his face the only way he could— by pressing into Percy's chest. Gods, he needed to start working out more; Percy's pecs were perfect. _Alliteration,_ Nico thought to himself, _so it must be true._

Soon, they'd reached their spot at the far side of the lake. Thankfully, there was no one there— Percy had grown sick of campers stalking him and Nico. In the Aphrodite cabin, a group of campers had been dubbed _"The Percico Fanclub". _Yeah, nobody had any idea where they came from. And what in the name of Zeus is a _Percico?_

Nico was released from Percy's grip when they reached the water, which slightly surprised the son of Hades. Percy gave him a small smile, and they both walked into the warm water. Nico turned to see Percy healing a dark bruise on his shoulder neither of them had really noticed. Nico gasped and raced back over to his boyfriend, asking if he was okay. He touched where something protruded from Percy's shoulder. It made Nico sick to think Percy had just carried him to the lake with a broken shoulder, possibly collarbone. Percy only laughed and healed his shoulder, playfully grabbing Nico when he was done.

In minutes, both boys were swimming around, occasionally pulling the other one in for a kiss. Soon, Percy grabbed Nico and pulled him onto his lap, kissing him until Nico objected that he couldn't breathe. They were both breathless, but Percy still didn't let Nico go. They had a silent conversation.

_Your arms— do you want me to heal them?_

_Actually, I think I'll let these ones go normally._

It was like Nico to be stoic, especially when it concerned something that could make him look weak— Percy healing his oldest (and newest) scars would count as that. Even though Percy had already healed heaps of Nico's scars, the ones on his wrists held different meaning. Losing those would leave him more defenceless than ever before. Even forgoing that, simply letting Percy help him counted as weakness. Nico knew he would eventually let Percy totally in, but not looking weak was, subconsciously, his top priority at the moment.

Percy was still trying to break those walls, but rather than trying to force him, Percy simply pulled Nico close, leaning down to press his head against Nico's chest. The younger boy leaned into it, savouring the moment. Percy just listened to Nico's quiet heartbeat, and Nico slowly stroked Percy's gorgeous locks. It was perfect.

After a few minutes, both boys began to feel a familiar urge. Percy, after kissing his way up Nico's torso to his lips, held the kiss as he swivelled Nico on his lap. They had sunk underwater up to their shoulders, though Nico was a little higher as he wrapped his arms around Percy's neck, leaning down into another kiss. Percy chuckled at his gasp when the older demigod slightly pulled down both of their swimming trunks. Nico gave Percy a look. _Really? Here, are you seriously that horny? _Percy just gave a lopsided smirk.

Nico prepared himself and in a second, Percy entered him, already fully erect. Nico gasped and reflexively tightened his grip around Percy's shoulders. Percy relished the sound and the way Nico shuddered when Percy entered him, and wrapped his own arms around Nico's skinny waist, pulling him closer. Nico let out a little whimper as Percy moved his hips and Percy's cock moved inside of him.

The sound brought a new thought to Percy's mind, or a memory, to be precise.

_"__You took advantage of me!" Nico screamed and Percy could only look on in horror as Nico turned and ran. The words stung more than anything, more than Kronos's scythe, more than holding up the sky, even more than Annabeth dying. Percy literally felt his heart recoil and his gut wrench as he watched Nico, who disappeared when he reached the front door. Percy turned to Chiron, knowing the centaur would never tell anyone how much Percy was crying that moment. _

_Soon, Percy was sprinting to his cabin, though he didn't think of it that way anymore— it was Nico's home as well. Percy didn't know about Hades's opinion, but his own father was fine, if not happy about Percy and Nico's relationship. _

_When Poseidon found Percy and Nico the night of the awards ceremony, Percy knew Poseidon knew exactly what they were doing. He was scared for a moment, then saw his dad's expression and knew the sea god was fine with it. Percy didn't know why he'd been worried— Poseidon had happily let his nephew stay in Cabin Three. Everyone knew how much they needed to appreciate this action as, if it was the other way around, Percy would've been dragged into the Underworld as soon as he stepped over the threshold of Cabin Thirteen. It wasn't: "Percy Jackson, only son of Poseidon's cabin" anymore, it was "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and his boyfriend, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades's cabin". _

_Tears streamed down Percy's face as he ran into the cabin, not caring about the crack in his shoulder when he body slammed the door. His head hit the beach-worn wood, dazing him for a moment, but in a moment he'd backed up for a second go. Soon, he had a view of Nico curled up in the bathroom, and all Percy could do was stick one arm through the door and beg, trying to his reach his boyfriend. _

_Percy had to watch Nico try to kill himself, all because of Percy. _

_There was not a time when the son of Poseidon had fucked up more. Excluding anyone Percy was related to, Nico was the only one who loved Percy. Now, Nico wanted to die, so he could get away from Percy. The panic and hysteria inside of Percy was like nothing he'd ever felt. _

_As life dripped away from him, Nico whimpered. _

The same way he'd whimpered now, with Percy eight inches in his ass.

"Percy,"

Was it his fault? Blame and guilt suddenly washed over Percy, like the lapping of the waters of the lake. Nico was _never_ one to say when he couldn't take anymore. Had Percy forced him into everything, and Nico was _too afraid of him to say stop?_

"Percy?"

Had Percy taken advantage of Nico? Nico had said it himself, so that meant even if he didn't remember saying it, he had felt it once. _Oh Gods, was Percy raping Nico? Now, even?!_

"Percy!"

Percy felt sick. He'd dominated Nico, just because he was horny. While he was doing it, he probably knew deep down he was doing it to Nico because the boy wouldn't say no.

Nico, who had only ever revered Percy.

Nico, who'd only ever helped him, whether Percy realised and appreciated it or not.

Nico, to whom Percy owed his life to on multiple accounts. Percy raped him.

"Percy…?"

But why? He'd taken Nico into his cabin because he wanted to take care of him, that was for sure. Percy hadn't had sexual thoughts about Nico until they'd been living together for a while. Though that point was slightly nulled by the fact that he'd only acted on them when Nico was in an extremely sensitive state. He'd raped Nico after emotionally manipulating him.

"Gods, PERCY!" Nico had grabbed Percy's face, and as Percy came back to reality, he was looking into Nico's dark, concerned eyes.

"I love you, Percy. _I. _Love you." Percy's dumbstruck frown let Nico know he'd predicted right.

When Percy's expression had changed to one of horror, Nico knew Percy had become lost in a memory, a very strong one, at that. Nico had thought about his interactions with Percy, a lot, unsurprisingly. He wondered if Percy regretted it, because Nico knew _he _didn't. A few days ago, another thought had entered his head.

_Maybe Percy doesn't regret it, but he's hesitant about something now. _Nico had realised maybe Percy thought he was taking advantage of Nico, being younger and all, and he'd already planned what he wanted to say.

"No kind of Stockholm Syndrome thing going on, here, Percy. I have always loved you, and I regret nothing I've done with you." Percy tried to avert his gaze from Nico's, obviously still feeling guilty, but Nico made him look back up.

"You need to know, Percy. You've done nothing wrong, and when I cut myself a few days ago, I know it couldn't have been because of you."

Percy suddenly let out a ragged sob, and much to Nico's newfound terror, he realised he must be wrong. What had Percy done? What exactly had Nico done? Or worse, what had Nico said? Nico knew, as a child of Hades, his words could be especially bitter when he was upset.

"Percy…" Nico lifted Percy's face again, almost losing it at the sight of Percy's reddened eyes. As the two shifted, Percy felt that he was still inside of Nico. With a shocked gasp, he slowly but forcefully pushed Nico away from him. Nico slipped into the water, staring at Percy. He guessed Percy was either too tired to be strong, or that he really didn't want to hurt Nico. Probably both.

Percy met Nico's gaze. His eyes conveyed a clear message: _tell me why you're acting like this._

Percy sighed defeatedly.

"Am I… Ta… Taking advantage of y-you?" Percy sobbed. It broke Nico's heart to see him like this. Without hesitation, Nico waded forward and pulled Percy into his arms.

"Never."

With that, the guilt that was making it so hard for Percy to breathe floated away. He took a huge breath, and wrapped his arms around Nico, hugging him close.

"Of course you haven't been taking advantage of me, Perce. I've waited too damn long for you and me to be together, just for you to think it's been _all_ you." Percy lightly chuckled, and Nico knew he was on the right track.

"I mean, seriously man, check your ego! It's not like I haven't gotten anything out of this— you know what? You're worse than Ja-" He was cut off by Percy kissing him again.

"Where were we?" He asked when they pulled back. Nico laughed, which made Percy grin more. He recalled when Nico's laugh was new to him, and even wanted to laugh himself as far off campers turned to see where the terrifying sound had come from.

Percy pulled Nico back into his lap, re entering his rear end at the same time. Nico gave the now-familiar gasp, but it held new meaning to Percy now. Rather than being a gasp of unsureness, pain and apprehension, it was now a sound of the love Percy returned to Nico every second of every day.

Nico's fingers tangled in Percy's hair as Percy wrapped his arms around Nico's waist, pulling the younger boy harder and faster onto his cock. At this angle, Percy hit Nico's prostate, and like clockwork, they soon came together. The two shuddered in each other's embrace as Percy's load filled Nico. Unlike the first time, they stayed in that position for a long time. Nico reached down to feel his abdomen, which was protruding with Percy's cum and his still present member. With a slight shudder at the sensation, Nico wrapped his arms back around Percy's shoulders. Only when the muscles around Nico's entrance began to quiver from being stretched for so long did Percy pull out.

The two boys exchanged satisfied grins, not only from the sex.

Nico was delighted that they had cleared the unsure topic up and Percy was happy because his confidence had been totally restored. Though… Nothing else.

His love for Nico had not been restored in any way, because it hadn't waned during the whole episode. Even now Percy knew it would never fade.

_~ Rename this place "Lake Feels", for Zeus' sake, geez ~_

"Get it!" Someone catcalled as Percy and Nico exited the lake, holding hands and sharing coy smiles. Laughter and more friendly jeering followed, and even though Percy could easily and just as wittily handle those guys, he knew Nico hated being the centre of attention. Apart from Percy's attention, apparently, Nico could stand that. They headed back through the forest of Camp Half-Blood to Cabin Three, where an unlikely guest was waiting for them.

"Lord Hermes?" Percy asked as the two neared. The god looked skittish, nervous almost. Percy and Nico were really praying this wasn't another "I lost my godly weapon, go find it for me" quest. Percy quickly glanced at Hermes's feet. Winged sandals and staff, check, so the quest was a no.

At Percy's comment, Hermes spun around, wide-eyed, but relaxed when he saw it was them.

"Oh, boys," He sighed, then a scarily bawdy expression overcame his face, "the lake, I hear is popular this time of year."

Percy silently groaned at his suggestiveness while Nico nearly passed out. If Hermes knew, his fath-

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked blatantly. Everyone knew Hermes wasn't as anal (sorry for the double entendre) as other gods about manners and titles.

"I _do_ actually have a job, Perseus," Percy flinched at his full name. Okay, maybe Hermes wasn't as laid back as he'd thought. "And I just happen to be delivering a message to you two."

Percy and Nico shared a quick glance, but nodded for Hermes to go on. The god held out his hand and a scroll appeared which he promptly unfurled.

"Well," Hermes frowned at the apparently long letter, "there's actually quite a few messages." He handed the scroll to Percy. The son of Poseidon read one sentence and quickly rolled it back up, the only clue he gave to Nico about its contents was the blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks… Hermes…" Percy managed. Giving a knowing nod, Hermes took off, presumably back to Mount Olympus. Nico turned to Percy.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Percy cleared his throat and wistfully shook his head, now resembling somewhat of a tomato.

"Nope," Percy squeaked, "story for another time."

Nico nodded in agreement, becoming more scared with each second. They both simply went into the cabin, where not one, but two more guests were waiting for them.

Though Nico saw it as intrusion, Percy relaxed and accepted the distraction from what he'd just read.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jason had returned from Camp Jupiter upon hearing Nico was back in hospital, and was really supportive of Percy that afternoon. Leo and Percy, on the other hand, hadn't spoken since the awards night. Jason didn't return Percy's upbeat attitude. He glared at Leo, who sighed as if they'd had the same discussion ten times. He turned to Percy.

"Percy, I'm sorry we fought about the awards ceremony. You were right, and I didn't mean to make such a fuss." He said. Percy simply walked over, and Leo easily accepted Percy's hug. Percy was, of course, still in his swim shorts, and a very interesting feeling stirred in Nico's gut as he watched them hug from the doorway. They split, and Percy responded with his usual: _Nah man, it was my fault— I'm sorry._

As they chatted, Jason nodded to Nico in acknowledgement. Nico nodded back, but the feeling didn't subside as Nico turned his thoughts to Jason. The Roman had pretty much deserted his own camp once he head Percy was upset and Nico was obviously out of he picture for a few hours. Nico frowned, _anything could've happened._ Then he smacked his consciousness. If he was going to have thoughts like this, he needed to bring them up with Percy, at least; the whole _opening up_ thing kind of required it. He reminded himself to discuss it when the other boys were gone. Nico simply grabbed some dry clothes and changed in the bathroom, the door of which was newly fixed— a gift, Nico didn't know from whom.

When he emerged, he instantly regretted getting clothed. Percy was sitting back on his bed, properly naked and giving Nico an indescribable look. Oh yeah, Leo and Jason had left.

"Are you a _nympho _or something?" He asked, coming over to sit on Percy's lap on which he fit so well. Percy just smirked. Oh boy, Nico certainly knew where this was going. Not that he had a problem with it.

"Do you just like being in charge of someone younger, Mr. Jackson?" Nico asked teasingly. As far as pet names went, _Perseus_ was way out of the park, but Nico still had to try. Percy just laughed and pulled Nico on top of him, both of them lying on the bed.

"I'm in charge of kids all the time, Mr. di Angelo. What," He kissed Nico, "I love about you," Percy began to unbutton Nico's shirt.

"Is not that you're younger than me, although that's pretty hot," He slid Nico's shirt down his arms.

"And it's not your reluctance to be around people, because that means I get you all to myself," Percy commented, and Nico suddenly felt better about the whole possessiveness thing.

"And it's not the stench of death, because, well, who doesn't like-" Nico kissed Percy to shut him up, something he regularly enjoyed having to do. Percy grinned in victory, and even Nico seeing Percy's expression couldn't vex him enough to be distracted by Percy's naked body, which he happened to be lying on top of.

Percy had put Hermes's scroll in his pack for tomorrow, kind of scared to read anymore. Hermes had known what he and Nico had gotten up to in the lake, but that guy got around, right? It's not like _everyone_ knew… Or at least that's what Percy was praying.

_~ O ~_

That afternoon, the two had just arrived back in their cabin after taking some of the pegasi out for a spin, as a temporary goodbye to Camp Half-Blood, Percy supposed. Percy had, of course, called Blackjack, and through their combined efforts, convinced the other winged horses to forget about Nico smelling of death for a few hours. After that, the two demigods had had a ball— up in the air, both of them could believe they might be sons of Zeus by how much fun they were having.

As the two flopped back down on their beds, Percy mentally wrote down to get a cubic ton of sugar cubes if he and Nico were ever to do that again. By Hades, sometimes it really annoyed Percy about the whole "Your boyfriend smells like Death, I ain't going near him" thing creatures had going for Nico. He knew it wasn't Nico's fault, just like Percy couldn't stop smelling like the ocean to monsters, but it still annoyed him. Nico talking shook Percy from his musings.

"If Jason's coming back with us, should we take the pegasi?" Nico asked. Percy was glad to see Nico was comfortable enough around Jason again after whatever happened between the two of them in the lead up to the Giant War.

"Well, we have other campers coming, and a ton of packs and resources we have to bring with us that the pegasi are taking already." Percy explained. Nico felt like his moment got stepped on, but Percy knew just how to revive it.

"But _we_ _are_ taking a special way, though." Nico propped himself up on his elbows.

"Does Jason know?" Percy's silent answer made Nico feel giddy.

_By "we", I meant just you and me, di Angelo._

All Nico could do was grin and lie back down, totally exhausted but incredibly excited for the next morning.

_~ O ~_

"So what will we be doing at Camp Jupiter?" Nico asked Percy as they changed for dinner. Percy's head popped out of his shirt, and the older demigod shook his disrupted locks out of his eyes.

"Well, I'll be doing work on the aqueducts, since, y'know, water, and stuff." Was all Percy said. Despite his best efforts to hide it, Nico could tell something was amiss. He turned to his boyfriend.

"What? Will I not be doing aqueducts?" Nico's voice took on a more castigating tone.

"Percy, I don't care what I'm doing, at least I'll be helping-"

"You weren't asked for as a worker, Nico." Percy said softly. He sat down on his bed, but only now lifted his gaze to Nico's puzzled expression. "I said I wanted you to come along so I could keep an eye on you."

For a moment, Nico didn't know how to respond. Then, the bitterness settled in. Why did he have to be taken care of? Even if he'd had his slip ups, that didn't mean Nico had to be kept indoors all day, like china.

Percy was tired, and thinking back, could've used better language. His guilt grew when he saw Nico's expression. Before he could apologise and say that his point about needing to babysat Nico was now void, and that Reyna had instead accepted Nico as a proper camp exchange, Nico stormed out of the front door of the cabin. With a sigh, Percy let Nico have ten seconds.

One. Percy had been worried about Nico's powers.

Two. When Hades had taken them, Percy was relieved.

Three. But now, Hades was a no-show all the time, and if he wasn't there, how would Nico get his powers back in time for them to be needed at Camp Jupiter?

Four. Five. Percy knew Nico was as capable if not more capable than any of the other campers in helping people.

Six. Percy _had_ initially asked for Nico to be brought along so he could keep an eye on him.

Seven. But now, Percy knew helping the Romans (like he had the Greeks) was what Nico needed right now.

Eight. Gods, why did Percy have to go and say that?

Nine. Suddenly, darkness tinted the edges of Percy's vision.

Ten. He looked up at the door with a frown. That kind of thing would only happen if Nico shadow-travelled.

Eleve— oh, wait, right.

Percy got up from his bed and tore open the cabin door, squinting into the dwindling light.

Residual shadows, but no Nico di Angelo to be seen.

_~ Fucking get ready ~_

When Nico accidentally shadow-travelled, it all came back.

One minute, he was standing outside the Poseidon Cabin, wishing like Hades he was anywhere else, then the next minute he was standing smack in the middle of the dining hall. Nico recognised the feeling of shadow-travelling, then felt memories flush into his mind.

Nico going to get Percy, hearing Percy say he regretted everything, then shadow-travelling back to the cabin to end it all.

Nico groaned and held his face as it all came back as a searing pain in his brain.

"Nico?! Are you okay?" Luckily, he was standing right next to the table Leo, Jason and Hazel frequented. The demigods stood up to help him sit down, while calling for some water. Nico could tell he was attracting heaps of attention, suddenly appearing in the middle of dinner, but he didn't care. The anger, pain, sadness and betrayal all came back.

Nico couldn't trust anyone. He hated himself. He hated Percy Jackson. How could Percy play him like that? Over the last _three days?! _Nico felt like he'd been walking around with a sign on his back that read: _HEY, I'M AN IDIOT! _And no one had told him it was there.

Percy had deceived him, taken advantage of him again. _Oh Gods,_ Nico remembered the lake that morning, _how could Percy let that happen when both of them had said they regretted everything? _

Sadly, Nico knew the answer. Percy was using him because Percy was a horny teenage boy who was missing his girlfriend. Nico swore violently under his breath. This was so the last time he was anywhere near Camp Half-Blood, and especially Percy Jackson.

* * *

_~ Olympus ~_

_"__Apollo!" Aphrodite screamed, "get in here! It's happening!"_

_The requested god came sprinting into where Aphrodite and at least half of the other Olympians were having a Percy and Nico marathon. More like a pervathon._

_"__Why didn't you tell me?!" He pushed his way into the front to get a better view._

_"__I'm telling you no—"_

_"__Just shut up— we can't hear!" Was that Hestia?_

_"__His memory's back," The love goddess whispered to the newcomer. With wide eyes and excited intent, the gods stared at the mirror._

* * *

The next thing Nico saw when he looked up was none other than Percy Jackson's concerned expression. Without hesitation, Nico grabbed the glass of water someone was offering him and stood up to smash it into the son of Poseidon's pretty little face. Percy, however, saw his assault coming from a mile away and quickly caught Nico's hand, causing the water to spill over both of them.

"I trusted you!" Nico growled, dropping the glass and shocking the crowd that had gathered around them. It shattered on the ground. He tried for a punch, but Percy quickly caught his other wrist, Nico gasping at the contact. In a second, the son of Hades realised his mistake.

"Then trust me again," Percy whispered quickly, and Nico blanched as he felt a tingling sensation where Percy was holding his wrists. Percy's hands, from the glass of water, were wet. He tried to pull away, but Percy held on tight, knowing this was for the best even if Nico hated him forever.

Finally, the son of Poseidon let go of Nico's wrists, and they both stood there, panting from the stress. Any demigod could've heard a pin drop, and meanwhile Aphrodite was squealing at the drama of it all; the other Olympians shushing her so they could see what happened next.

Nico looked at his bare wrists and quickly shut his eyes.

"Percy…" He breathed, his voice barely above a whisper. Nico held his hands in the air, still where Percy had let them go, but he began to tremble with panic. He was out in the open, and had nothing protecting him. Percy didn't hesitate to step forward and wrap his arms around the shaking boy, who didn't have the strength to fight the only embrace which could possibly calm him down.

The crowd mentality began to shift to "Maybe we should leave them alone" but everyone's attention was captured again as the boys _kissed_. Right there. In front of everyone.

Every female demigod in the room silently groaned while the Olympians broke out in a chorus of cheering.

Nico's head was swimming with emotions— panic, fear, anger, sadness. He looked up at Percy once they separated.

"Why do you do this to me?" He whispered. Percy actually laughed, just glad that Nico hadn't tossed him into Hades and answered Nico's real question.

"I was talking to Chiron about the fight Leo and I had over the awards ceremony, not you."

Percy became distracted by the memory, "He was being a hothead; saying you _can_ have liquid pyrotechnics around immo-"

Nico just kissed Percy again and for once, didn't care about everyone's eyes on him.

Because just then, it was him, and the boy who loved him, and nothing else.

* * *

****Aaaand that was the "end". Holy Hera, Her Bovine Majesty, that was long (nearly 7k words!)! Pfft, who of you thought Percy was actually talking about regretting his actions with Nico when he was talking to Chiron? Not many of you, I hope ;)**

**So… The two got back together, and will be heading off to CJ the next morning. I have a skeleton of the story lined up, but no really good, casual bits. Any ideas for stuff you want to happen at CJ (fluff things would be best, but plot points/twists are great too!) would be greatly appreciated, and definitely noted. **

**The CJ sequel will be posted as another story, simply because it'll be longer than this one. The title can be found on my profile (the name hints to what it's about ;D) and the first chap should be up in a few days. Even though this— combined— story will hit the 50k mark, I feel like they should be separate.**

**I cannot express how flattered I am for you guy sticking this one out with me, your feedback and even just the fact people are seeing my stories is just… ****_Wow._**

**All my love, see you for the next one, and sushi for you if you review :D**

**-TJ****


End file.
